Witness threatened
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Booth e Temperance se conhecem quando ele é designado para protegê-la...
1. Chapter 1

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Categoria: B&B, Multi-temporadas, Angst/romance, AU.**

**Advertências:** **Sexo  
****Classificação: MA, NC-17**  
**Capítulos: 18**

**Completa: ****[X ] Yes [ ] No  
****Resumo: Leiam e descubram**

**Capítulo 1**

O agente especial Seeley Booth seguia apressadamente seu chefe pelos corredores do prédio do F.B.I.. Tinha a testa franzida e estava realmente irritado com sua mais nova missão. Ele tentou novamente.

_ Mas, senhor, eu não sou um guarda-costas. Eu acho realmente que eles deveriam procurar...

O chefe o interrompeu na mesma hora.

_ Nem mais uma palavra, agente Booth ! Você foi designado por mim para esse caso e seguirá as minhas ordens, entendeu ?

Booth suspirou.

_ Entendi, senhor. – ele respondeu ainda contrariado.

_ O presidente me telefonou pessoalmente ontem pedindo proteção a essa moça e eu não vou desapontá-lo. No momento você é meu melhor agente e ele não merece menos do que o melhor, certo ?

_ Certo.

_ Ótimo, que bom que nos entendemos, agente Booth. Quero relatórios semanais a serem enviados pelo correio, sem remetente, é claro. E você vai poder contar com outro número de celular disponível, descartável. Apenas se dirija a mim, ninguém mais sabe ou deverá saber disso. Ela não pode ser colocada no serviço de proteção à testemunha por causa de sua profissão. Espero que tome conta dela.

_ Com minha própria vida, senhor.

_ Obrigado, pode ir, agente Booth.

Só agora ele tinha percebido que estavam em frente à sala de seu chefe. Booth acenou com a cabeça e saiu, seguindo para sua sala, no fim do mesmo corredor. Ele jogou-se em sua cadeira e seu olhar caiu sobre a pasta em sua mesa. Ele abriu sem muita vontade e viu a foto de sua missão. A moça era realmente estonteante. Alta, magra, mas com curvas, cabelos castanhos que contrastavam com os enormes olhos azuis e uma boca maravilhosa.

Booth leu o relatório sobre a vida dela. Tinha ficado órfã aos 15 anos, possuia Q.I. muito acima da média, tinha estudado Antropologia Forense através de bolsa de estudos e obtido diversos Doutorados. A melhor em sua área, foi convidada para trabalhar no Instituto Jeffersonian. Através de seu trabalho com ossos, tinha descoberto diversos corpos de padres, assassinados por todo o país, por uma gangue chamada Seguidores de Satã, e levado o FBI a encontrar diversas provas contra eles. Sua cabeça tinha sido colocada a prêmio e ela vinha recebendo ameaças de morte. Depois dela ter sido jogada para fora da estrada na semana anterior, a polícia local desistiu de tentar protegê-la e jogou a responsabilidade para o F.B.I..

Ela ia comparecer na audiência para o julgamento dos principais integrantes da gangue no final do próximo mês, e Booth estava encarregado de mantê-la viva até lá. O esconderijo seria escolhido por ele, nem mesmo seu chefe devia saber onde estavam. O F.B.I. tinha disponibilizado bastante dinheiro vivo, para que eles não pudessem ser rastreados através de operações com cartões de crédito.

Ele fechou a pasta e olhou o relógio. Tinha que se apressar pois precisava pegá-la em sua casa em meia hora. Booth vestiu o paletó, apanhou a mala com o dinheiro e saiu.

* * *

Temperance Brennan estava na sala de seu chefe, levando mais uma bronca.

_ Dra. Brennan, pensei ter sido bem claro quando a proibi de vir trabalhar hoje !

_ Eu tenho responsabilidades ! Tenho diversas ossadas para identificar ! Eles devem ter família...

Ângela, que estava passando perto da porta e ouviu isso, resolveu interferir.

_ Não queira fazer piadas, querida. Você não é boa nisso. Essas ossadas tem mais de 500 anos, as famílias não devem mais estar procurando por eles.

O chefe virou-se para ela.

_ Que bom que está aqui, Srta. Montenegro. Quem sabe me ajuda a colocar juízo na cabeça de sua amiga !

Temperance suspirou. Detestava ser tolhida. Principalmente quando envolvia seu trabalho. Mas percebeu que não ia ganhar essa discussão. Olhou no relógio. O agente do F.B.I. designado para protegê-la devia estar na porta de sua casa já há algum tempo. Ela se levantou.

_ Certo. Vocês venceram. Eu vou tirar a licença e deixar o F.B.I. me esconder. Quem sabe posso aproveitar esse tempo e começar meu próximo livro...

_ Ótimo.

Ângela pegou-a pela mão, puxando-a para fora da sala do chefe. Elas seguiram pelo corredor e quando iam entrar na sala dela, Ângela deu um gritinho que assustou Temperance.

_ Meu Deus ! Quem será esse belo espécime masculino ? Não trabalha aqui, pois eu tenho certeza que jamais esqueceria um homem desses !

Temperance acompanhou o olhar da amiga e viu um homem alto, ombros largos que combinavam perfeitamente com o terno preto que ele usava. O rosto era muito bonito, cabelos castanhos recém cortados, e sobrancelhas retas lhe davam um ar de policial. Elas viram quando ele se dirigiu ao segurança que apontou na direção delas.

_ Ai, meu Deus ! Será que ele veio procurar por mim ?

Ângela nem tentava disfarçar sua empolgação, fazendo Temperance sorrir. O homem se aproximou e mostrou uma identificação do F.B.I.. Ele parecia zangado.

_ Sou o Agente Especial Seeley Booth do F.B.I.. Vim buscá-la Dra. Brennan. Estive em sua casa e o porteiro disse que a senhora tinha saído logo cedo. Imaginei que estivesse aqui.

Ângela deu um suspiro desapontado.

_ A sorte foi sua amiga. – ela estendeu a mão. – Oi, eu sou Ângela Montenegro.

_ Oi, Ângela. – ele cumprimentou com um sorriso extremamente charmoso.

Ângela cutucou a amiga com o cotovelo. Temperance percebeu que ainda não tinha falado nada.

_ Desculpe, eu precisava trabalhar. Como não deixaram, eu vou pegar minhas coisas. Volto em um minuto.

Elas entraram na sala de Temperance e Ângela começou a falar sem parar.

_ Amiga, o que é esse homem ! Aproveite essa licença e curta a vida ! Tire umas casquinhas, afinal não é todo dia que surge um monumento desses na vida de uma mulher solteira !

_ Ângela ! Ele não é meu namorado ! É o agente que o F.B.I. mandou para me esconder !

_ Ele não tem aliança, por isso, aproveite !

A amiga saiu da sala e ela balançou a cabeça. Ângela era mesmo maluca. Temperance pegou suas coisas e saiu à procura do agente.

* * *

Depois de passarem na casa dela para que pegasse uma mala com roupas ele a levou até seu apartamento para que pudesse buscar suas coisas. Ela subiu com ele até o apartamento.

_ Fique a vontade. Tem cerveja na geladeira, se você quiser. – ele ofereceu. – Faço as malas em um minuto.

Ele seguiu pelo corredor até o quarto e Temperance ficou na sala, olhando os porta retratos na mesinha. Tinham diversas fotos de um garoto loiro, de aproximadamente uns 4 anos. Devido as semelhanças genéticas ela concluiu tratar-se do filho dele. Mas não havia sinal de esposa, nem nada que indicasse a presença de uma mulher na casa.

Ela se sentou no sofá e começou a pensar em toda a situação que estava vivendo. Parecia um pesadelo. Primeiro os telefonemas ameaçadores, depois as perseguições e por último o acidente, que a tinha deixado no hospital por três dias. Depois disso não era mais dona de sua vida, e sim o F.B.I., que agora tinha designado o bonitão no quarto ao lado para protegê-la. E ele parecia bem mal humorado. Seria um mês infernal.

Logo Booth estava de volta e eles entraram no carro. Eles seguiam pelas ruas de Washington. O agente estava concentrado no trânsito e ela o olhava. Resolveu puxar conversa.

_ Posso saber para onde vamos ? – ela perguntou curiosa.

_ Não. – ele respondeu seco.

Temperance franziu a testa.

_ Por que não ? – ela insistiu.

Booth a olhou de relance e depois voltou a atenção ao tráfego.

_ Não parece muito preocupada com a sua segurança. Bom, acontece que eu estou. Meu chefe foi bem claro. Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, minha carreira está acabada !

_ Por que está sendo tão hostil ? – ela perguntou direta.

_ Eu fui até sua casa, dra. Brennan. Fiquei lá plantado feito um idiota até resolver perguntar ao porteiro onde a senhora estava. Da mesma maneira que ele me disse, poderia também ter contado a alguém da gangue ! Por acaso não tem amor a vida ? – ele perguntou encarando-a.

_ Sim, agente Booth. Eu gosto de viver. Só não gosto de ter a minha vida controlada por outras pessoas sem poder emitir uma opinião ! – ela retrucou. – A propósito, pode parar de me chamar de Dra. Brennan. Meu nome é Temperance.

Ele sorriu.

_ Ok, desculpe. Começamos com o pé esquerdo. Pode me chamar de Booth. E eu não posso dizer para onde estamos indo, mas é um lugar muito bonito e sei que você vai gostar, certo ?

_ Por que não Seeley ? – ela perguntou.

_ Por favor, me chame de Booth, ok ?

_ Você é quem manda...

Continuaram conversando sobre amenidades. Logo pegavam a estrada. O carro seguia em direção ao norte, para as montanhas, quando de repente Booth acelerou mais o carro e fez uma curva perigosa na estrada estreita, ficando praticamente em duas rodas. Temperance se assustou. Booth estendeu seu braço e fez com que ela se abaixasse. Ela tentou empurrar o braço dele, mas ele era muito forte.

_ O que você está fazendo ? – ela protestou.

_ Estamos sendo seguidos por dois homens num carro preto. Fique abaixada !

Ele acelerou ainda mais e eles ouviram o primeiro tiro. O vidro traseiro se estilhaçou e ela gritou. Booth a olhou rapidamente para ter certeza de que ela não tinha sido atingida.

_ Você está bem ?

Ela não respondeu e ele entrou em pânico.

_ Temperance, você está bem ? Me responda ! – ele gritou.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 2**

_ Eu estou bem ! Sem ferimentos visíveis ! Ele não me atingiu... eu acho ! Eu só fiquei com alguma espécie de choque traumático que me impediu de responder e...

Booth a olhou de relance, incrédulo com a resposta. Ele esticou o braço abrindo o porta-luva para pegar uma arma. Ele colocou a arma automática em seu colo e voltou a atenção para as curvas da estrada.

_ Um simples "estou bem" servia. – ele retrucou concentrado na estrada.

Ele acelerou ainda mais enquanto ela segurava com força a bolsa em seu colo. Booth reparou em seu rosto pálido e sentiu pena dela. Uma mulher tão bonita não devia passar por isso. Sem tempo a perder ele corria o máximo possível com a picape. Teria que pegar alguma estrada secundária antes que o outro carro os alcançasse. Temperance não dizia nada, com medo de atrapalhar a concentração do agente. Se ele se perdesse em alguma daquelas curvas eles morreriam quando o carro caísse na ribanceira.

Booth olhou novamente pelo retrovisor depois de mais uma curva fechada, feita em duas rodas. Por enquanto nem sinal do carro preto. Ele viu uma estradinha de terra logo a frente e fez uma curva fechada, assustando Temperance ainda mais. Ela bateu o ombro na porta lateral e emitiu um gemido.

_ Desculpe, mas tenho que despistá-los.

_ Tudo bem. Não se preocupe !

Booth corria pela estrada de terra, o carro pulando devido aos buracos. Quando tinham se distanciado bastante da estrada principal ele parou. Olhou para ela que permanecia imóvel e de olhos fechados.

_ Pode abrir os olhos agora. Acho que conseguimos despistá-los. Mas por precaução, guarde isso com você. Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, use isso, certo ?

Temperance pegou a arma com as mãos trêmulas.

_ Sabe atirar ? – ele perguntou.

_ Não. Nunca tive uma arma. Mas sou perita em artes marciais. – ela explicou, não querendo que ele pensasse que era medrosa.

Booth sorriu. Ela parecia tudo, menos uma especialista em artes marciais. Mas ele não fez nenhum comentário. Precisava consultar o mapa para descobrir onde aquela estradinha ia sair, pois precisavam continuar seu caminho, mas ele não queria voltar para a estrada principal e dar de cara com os bandidos.

Enquanto ele estudava o mapa, Temperance saiu do carro para esticar as pernas. Começava a escurecer e ela pensava em sua casa. Como gostaria de estar tomando um banho de espuma agora. Mas sabia que precisava ser razoável. Se pusesse tudo a perder e a gangue a encontrasse, estaria morta em menos de um minuto, e todo o caso estaria perdido, mais bandidos cruéis ficariam livres, e isso era o que ela menos queria. Teria que suportar esse mês e meio na companhia desse agente.

Ela o olhou enquanto ele parecia concentrado em traçar uma rota no pequeno mapa apoiado ao volante. A testa franzida denunciava sua concentração, as sobrancelhas e o nariz reto formavam um conjunto muito bonito, ela pensou. Os olhos castanhos eram expressivos e a boca ligeiramente carnuda eram irresistíveis. Temperance sorriu diante de seu devaneio. Só faltava começar a ter fantasias de adolescente com seu protetor. Mas, pensando bem, ela percebeu que nenhuma mulher ficaria indiferente a um homem como ele. Alto, forte, bonito e com uma profissão de risco. Ele era realmente uma fantasia perfeita. De repente ele a chamou, assustando-a.

_ Vamos, entre no carro. Precisamos tentar chegar a algum hotel antes de escurecer.

_ Claro.

Temperance entrou novamente na picape e colocou o cinto de segurança. Booth estava surpreso por ela não reclamar de nada. Qualquer outra mulher que ele conhecia estaria enchendo seus ouvidos com lamúrias. Ficou feliz por estar lidando com uma mulher forte, para variar. Já estava cheio de falsas donzelas em perigo tentando lhe agradar.

Eles ainda viajaram por mais de duas horas, parando apenas para ir ao banheiro e comprar água e alguns pacotes de salgadinhos. Depois seguiram viagem, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Booth avistou um pequeno Motel quando já estava escuro. Ele entrou e estacionou o carro nos fundos, bem longe da vista de quem passasse pela estrada. Temperance cochilava no banco do passageiro, os cabelos castanhos caídos sobre seu rosto. Ele resolveu se registrar antes de voltar e acordá-la, pois assim ela teria mais um tempinho para descansar.

Booth se aproximou do balcão onde um rapaz de cerca de 20 anos assistia TV. Estendeu uma nota de cinqüenta dólares e pediu um quarto. O garoto entendeu que era para não pedir documentos e sorriu, mas lhe entregou a chave. Ele agradeceu e voltou para o carro.

Ela ainda dormia, por isso ele aproveitou para levar suas malas para o quarto. Deu uma olhada ao redor, não havia movimentação nenhuma no estacionamento. Booth estava com pena de acordá-la. Ela parecia realmente cansada, e a julgar por sua magreza, devia ser bastante leve, por isso decidiu carregá-la até o quarto. Passou os braços por baixo de seu corpo, erguendo-a devagar. Ela abraçou seu pescoço e suspirou, sem acordar. Ele sorriu e sentiu o perfume em seus cabelos, era um perfume suave, mas muito bom, com certeza devia ser muito caro. E olhando as roupas dela, ele percebeu que ela devia ter bastante dinheiro, suas roupas tinham um corte impecável, e ele sabia reconhecer uma camisa de seda pura quando sentia uma sob seus dedos. Com certeza o salário dela no Instituto não era como a miséria paga pelo F.B.I..

Booth depositou-a com cuidado na cama de casal. Tirou seus sapatos e a cobriu com a colcha. Ela apenas se aconchegou mais ao travesseiro e continuou dormindo. Ele resolveu aproveitar para tomar um banho. O dia seguinte seria novamente longo, pois ainda faltava cerca de meio dia de viagem para chegar ao chalé de caça de seu tio Alfred. Ninguém descobriria Temperance naquele fim de mundo cercado por arvores e índios, disso ele tinha certeza.

* * *

Temperance acordou devagar, sentindo o sol batendo de leve em seu rosto. Sol ? Ela abriu os olhos depressa e se assustou ao se ver deitada em uma cama de casal em um quarto desconhecido. Aos poucos as lembranças foram voltando a sua mente e ela se acalmou. Na certa o agente Booth a tinha levado para o quarto do hotel. Ela se sentou na cama. Qual seria o quarto dele ? Precisava informar que estava acordada e poderiam seguir viagem. Como não sabia onde era o quarto dele, decidiu tomar um banho e esperar por ele.

Ela saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas calcinha e sutiã. Revirava sua mala a procura de sua camisa azul quando de repente a porta se abriu. Temperance deu um grito de susto e Booth a encarou boquiaberto. Ela era ainda mais linda do que ele imaginava sob as roupas. Ela se recuperou do susto e estendeu a camisa na frente do corpo.

_ Agente Booth ! Como você entra assim no meu quarto, sem bater ?

_ Desculpe, mas esse também é meu quarto ! – ele revidou com um sorriso.

Ele entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Trazia uma sacola de papel com o café da manhã. Temperance entrou novamente no banheiro e enquanto terminava de se vestir fazia as perguntas.

_ Como assim, seu quarto ? – ela perguntou do banheiro. – Você também dormiu aqui ?

_ Desculpe, mas meu chefe foi bem claro. Não saia de perto dela nem por um minuto ! – ele colocou a sacola na mesinha e se sentou na cama para esperá-la – Eu achei melhor ficarmos no mesmo quarto, e como Motéis não tem duas camas de solteiro... – ele deixou o resto da explicação no ar.

Temperance saiu do banheiro já vestida com uma calça jeans e sua camisa azul favorita. Ela o encarou e depois olhou em volta, procurando um sofá no quarto.

_ Esse quarto não tem um sofá. – ela observou.

Ele sorriu e cruzou os braços.

_ Eu sei.

Ela também sorriu.

_ Quer dizer que dormimos juntos ? – ela perguntou apenas para ter certeza.

_ Sim. Mas pode ficar sossegada, você não ronca ! – ele provocou.

_ Muito engraçadinho... Bom saber que tem senso de humor, agente Booth. Pelo menos esse mês não vai ser tão entediante ! – ela se aproximou da mesa. – Por acaso isso seria comida ? Eu estou morrendo de fome !

Booth ficou feliz por ela não ter feito um escândalo pelo fato de terem partilhado a mesma cama.

_ Eu peço desculpas por isso, Temperance. Quando pensei em parar para jantarmos, você tinha dormido. Fiquei com pena de te acordar. – ele abriu o pacote e começou a servir o café. – E por favor, me chame só de Booth.

Ela cortou um pedaço da panqueca e respondeu de boca cheia.

_ Você é quem manda !

* * *

Do lado de fora do quarto, Augusto olhava através do binóculo, conferindo novamente a placa da picape. Ele ligou para seu irmão.

_ São eles. A placa confere. Quando saírem eu vou estar na cola deles, não se preocupe. Chamo de novo quando eles pararem.

Ele desligou e guardou o celular no bolso. Deitou novamente no banco do carro, pronto para esperar.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 3**

Booth carregava o carro enquanto Temperance pagava o Motel. Logo estavam novamente na estrada. Ele não era muito de conversar, ela pensava. Se ela puxava conversa ele respondia, ao contrário, parecia perdido em pensamentos. Quem sabe não sentia falta da namorada.

_ Está com saudades dela ? – ela perguntou, pois não agüentava mais o silencio dele.

_ Como ? – ele a olhou com a testa franzida.

_ Sua namorada, sente falta dela ?

_ Namorada ? O que te deu a impressão de que eu tenho uma namorada ?

_ Não sei, talvez essa tristeza que percebo em seus olhos. Isso não é saudade dos pais, mas de alguém mais especial...

Ele sorriu com ironia. Fazia mais de seis meses que ele não namorava ninguém. Resolveu abrir o jogo com ela.

_ Não tenho namorada. Sinto falta do Parker. Não sei como vou conseguir ficar esse tempo todo longe dele.

_ É seu cachorro ? – ela perguntou.

_ Que ? Não, claro que não ! Parker é meu filho !

_ Desculpe ! Não sabia que tinha um filho ! Qual a idade dele ? Ele não mora com você, mora ?

_ Não, não mora. Ele mora com a mãe dele. Tem 4 anos. É um menino muito esperto. – ele disse com orgulho.

_ Não vou ter filhos. – ela disse olhando pela janela.

Booth a olhou espantado.

_ Por que ? Você é estéril ?

_ Não que eu saiba ! Apenas acho esse mundo cruel demais para submeter meu filho a isso, depois não acho que gostaria de ser mãe solteira.

Ele sorriu.

_ O que a faz pensar que não vai se casar ? Você é uma mulher muito bonita, tenho certeza de que vai encontrar alguém !

_ Não, você me entendeu mal. Eu não quero me prender a ninguém. Antropologicamente falando, não nascemos para ser monogâmicos. Não posso garantir que vou gostar de um homem a ponto de passar o resto da minha vida com ele.

_ Você é bem prática, não ?

_ Sim, sempre. Veja você, por exemplo. Não se casou com ela, certo ? Ou casou e se divorciou ?

_ Não me casei. Ela não quis.

_ Então. Mas se ela quisesse, ainda a ama ? Quero dizer, se ela quisesse hoje, ainda se casaria com ela ?

Booth pensou um pouco antes de responder.

_ Não. Eu não quero mais me casar com ela.

_ Viu. Provei meu ponto de vista ! As pessoas mudam.

Booth franziu a testa. Nunca tinha conhecido nenhuma mulher que pensasse assim. Homens muitos, mas nenhuma mulher que conhecia falava como ela. Resolveu mudar de assunto, ou ela acabaria conseguindo deixá-lo mais deprimido do que já se sentia. Conversaram sobre o trabalho dela, e Booth percebeu que ela realmente gostava de lidar com ossos.

Depois de bastante tempo, resolveram parar para almoçar. Booth esticou as pernas e as costas quando saiu do carro. Temperance observou isso e imaginou que ele devia estar exausto.

_ Podemos revezar, sabia ? Sou excelente motorista. – ela ofereceu com um sorriso.

_ Eu agradeço, mas não, Bones.

_ Não me chame de Bones ! – ela retrucou. - Por que não me deixa dirigir ? Machismo ? – ela insistiu.

_ O apelido combina com você. – ele disse sorrindo. – Não vou te deixar dirigir porque você não tem experiência em perseguições, só isso. E se aqueles caras ainda estiverem nos seguindo ?

Temperance olhou em volta assustada.

_ Você acha que eles ainda estão nos seguindo ?!

_ Não sei. A primeira vista não. Mas eu conheço a fama deles e acho que os despistei muito rápido, por isso estou indo pelo caminho mais longo.

_ Ok, eu acho que acabei de perder a fome...

Booth sorriu e a abraçou pelos ombros.

_ Hei, não fique assim ! Sou o melhor, lembra-se ? Você está segura comigo ! Vem, vamos comer.

Ele a puxou para dentro do restaurante.

* * *

Augusto ligou novamente para o irmão.

_ Eles acabaram de parar pra comer. Acho que vou fazer o mesmo, assim os observo mais de perto. – ele ouviu as instruções do outro lado da linha. – Ok. Já entendi que não devo abordá-los. Assim que eles pararem, eu ligo de novo. Tchau !

Ele saiu do carro e seguiu em direção ao restaurante, o boné enfiado no rosto. Não queria arriscar ser reconhecido quando tudo isso acabasse.

* * *

Booth olhava incrédulo para o prato dela.

_ Não acredito que você vai comer isso ! Só salada ? Pelo amor de Deus, eu morreria de fome !

_ Sou vegetariana, Booth ! Jamais comeria esse hambúrguer que está aí no seu prato !

_ Tudo bem, mas e as fritas ? Pelo menos isso ? – ele ofereceu.

Temperance riu e negou com a cabeça.

_ Não, obrigada ! Eu como frituras apenas uma vez por semana ! Geralmente quando almoço com a Ângela. Ela adora comer porcaria ! Fora isso eu prefiro comida orgânica, sucos naturais. É bem mais saudável. Eu provavelmente viverei bem mais que vocês... Quer dizer, se aqueles loucos não me encontrarem !

Ele deu uma mordida em seu hambúrguer.

_ Eles não vão, confie em mim ! – ele tomou um gole do refrigerante. - Não é a toa que você é tão magrinha ! – ele retrucou. – Quando te carreguei para o quarto do Motel, parecia que eu estava carregando o Parker !

Temperance riu e jogou uma folha de alface nele. Continuaram conversando e ambos pareciam ter esquecido que estavam fugindo. Augusto observava enquanto comia um churrasco em uma mesa próxima. Eles pareciam mais um casal de namorados em viagem de férias do que alguém fugindo de bandidos.

* * *

Já estavam na estrada novamente quando Booth a observou tirar uma grande barra de chocolate da bolsa. Booth riu quando a viu dar uma enorme mordida no chocolate.

_ Ah, quer dizer que você não come porcaria, hein ? Chocolate não pode ser chamado de comida orgânica ! – ele provocou.

_ Ao contrario do que muita gente pensa, chocolate é saudável, sim. Apenas é um pouco calórico, por isso transformou-se no vilão das dietas ! Ele tem gorduras boas, que protegem seu coração, sabia ? As pessoas tendem a superestimar as calorias do chocolate. Uma barra média contém apenas cerca de 210 calorias. Mais importante no controle do peso é o total de calorias consumidas por dia e a quantidade de energia gasta em atividades físicas. O chocolate contém mais de 300 substâncias químicas diferentes e vários nutrientes necessários ao corpo humano. Ele possui vitaminas A, B, C, D e minerais como o potássio. Calcula-se que uma barra média contenha: 3 gramas de proteína, 15% da necessidade diária de riboflavina, 9% da necessidade diária de cálcio e 7% da necessidade diária de ferro.

Booth a olhou incrédulo.

_ Deus meu ! Acabei de ter uma aula sobre chocolate ! – ele riu. – Seu cérebro parece um computador !

_ Obrigada ! – ela franziu a testa. – Isso foi um elogio ? – ela perguntou.

_ Pode acreditar ! E se isso aí é tão bom assim, me dá um pedaço, poxa !

Temperance riu e colocou um pedaço na boca dele. Seus olhares se encontraram, cada um tendo uma rápida fantasia de como seria beijar a boca do outro. Booth pigarreou e se concentrou novamente no caminho e ela se ocupou em comer seu chocolate.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 4**

Booth abriu a porta do chalé e ela entrou, admirando a beleza da construção. O teto era baixo, havia uma grande lareira no canto da sala, dois sofás, uma enorme TV e um tapete bem aconchegante. Ao lado uma cozinha, toda equipada. Seguindo por um corredor ficavam os dois quartos e o banheiro. Tudo simples, mas bem decorado e limpo.

_ Quem mora aqui ? – Temperance perguntou.

_ Ninguém. Meu tio tem um casal de amigos na cidade mais próxima que mantém o lugar limpo quando ele não está aqui, e abastecem a despensa quando ele está para vir.

_ Não há postes aqui perto, é bem isolado, não ?

_ O objetivo é esse, certo ? Ninguém deve encontrá-la. Mas não se preocupe, tem um gerador nos fundos, no mesmo quartinho onde fica a lenha. Abastece a casa toda, inclusive os eletrodomésticos. Como já está escurecendo, eu vou até lá ligá-lo, fique a vontade.

Ela andou pela sala e parou em frente ao som estéreo ao lado de uma pilha enorme de CDs. Começou a ver os títulos e sorriu.

_ Seu tio tem um gosto bem eclético, não? Aqui tem de tudo ! – Ela disse alto, para que ele pudesse ouvi-la do fim do corredor.

Booth largou as malas nos quartos e voltou até a sala.

_ Ele vem pra cá todo ano com amigos para pescar e caçar. Gosta de agradar a todos. – ele a encarou sorrindo. – Quer ver seu quarto ? – ele perguntou.

_ Claro !

Temperance o seguiu pelo corredor. O quarto era amplo, um enorme armário de madeira escura, duas cômodas, duas beliches em um canto e uma cama de casal no outro. Pelo jeito a turma devia ser grande, ela pensou, com tantos leitos.

_ Você pode dormir na cama grande, é claro ! – Booth explicou.

_ Pra mim está ótimo ! Não se preocupe.

_ Bom, se você quiser tomar banho primeiro, fique a vontade. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra gente comer. Tem alguma preferência ?

_ Qualquer coisa, menos carne. – ela retrucou sorrindo.

Booth assentiu com a cabeça.

_ Vou me lembrar disso, pode deixar. Que tal uma omelete de queijo, tomate e cebola ? Você gosta de omelete ?

_ Hum, seria ótimo ! – ela suspirou.

Estavam famintos, pois resolveram não fazer mais paradas, para não atrasar ainda mais a viagem. Booth seguiu para a cozinha e ela se viu sozinha. Temperance percebeu que tinha se acostumado a presença dele. No começo o tinha classificado como um antipático, mas com o decorrer da viagem ela tinha descoberto que, por trás da fachada de agente eficiente, estava um homem inteligente e divertido... e lindo, ela pensou e sorriu. Muito lindo. Antes ela vivia sozinha, mal tendo tempo para encontros, de tão envolvida com seu trabalho, nunca tinha parado para se preocupar com isso, agora ela percebia como era bom ter companhia. Ela pegou suas coisas e seguiu para o banheiro. De repente teve a nítida sensação de estar sendo observada e se virou para a janela. Não viu nenhum movimento lá fora, e o único barulho era o do gerador e o canto de algumas aves, provavelmente corujas. Temperance achou que todos os últimos acontecimentos a tinham deixado paranóica e resolveu relaxar, afinal o local parecia bem seguro.

* * *

Booth virou a omelete e seu bife quase ao mesmo tempo. Ela podia não comer carne, mas ele não conseguiu resistir quando viu os filés suculentos que o amigo de seu tio tinha deixado na geladeira. Preparou uma salada de alface e cortou fatias do pão italiano que tinham comprado na primeira parada. Abriu uma garrafa de vinho e experimentou um gole. Quando estava servindo a segunda taça ela entrou na cozinha.

Ele quase engasgou ao vê-la. Ela parecia ainda mais linda, os cabelos molhados caindo sobre os ombros, o rosto sem maquiagem deixando livres as pequenas sardas no nariz delicado. Mesmo vestindo calça de moletom e camiseta ela era muito mais bonita do que todas as outras mulheres que ele conhecia. Booth sorriu e ofereceu a taça de vinho, tentando disfarçar sua admiração. Ela aceitou e bebeu um pouco.

O jantar transcorreu num clima ameno e eles riram muito, mas falaram basicamente sobre seus trabalhos. Temperance estremeceu e ele percebeu.

_ Está com frio ? Se você quiser eu posso acender a lareira ! – ele ofereceu.

_ Não é isso... Eu só... Deixa pra lá ! – ela ficou sem graça.

_ O que foi ? Pode falar ! Não podemos ter segredos, vamos morar juntos durante esse mês, esqueceu ? – ele brincou.

_ Não é segredo, apenas uma bobagem...uma impressão, só isso !

Booth cruzou os braços e a encarou, dando a entender que não desistiria. Temperance suspirou.

_ Ok, ok, eu falo ! – ela deu uma olhada pela sala. – Eu apenas tive a impressão de estar sendo observada, foi isso.

_ Agora ? – ele se levantou e se aproximou da ampla janela.

_ Sim. E no quarto, antes de ir tomar banho.

Booth olhou lá fora, mas a escuridão era quase total numa noite sem lua. Ele fechou as cortinas e voltou para junto dela.

_ Não fique assim ! – ele disse ao notá-la tensa. – Com certeza foi impressão sua, ou talvez algum animal. Temos cervos por aqui, e eles se aproximam da casa as vezes ! Ninguém além de mim sabe que você está aqui !

_ Eu espero que tenha razão...

_ Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vem comigo conferir se tudo está trancado, certo ?

Ela sorriu.

_ Certo. Mesmo por que uma pessoa precisaria de uma lanterna para se movimentar numa noite dessas !

Booth concordou e eles foram até a sala conferir as trancas das portas e janelas. Depois fizeram o mesmo no resto da casa.

* * *

_ Cara, já disse que os perdi de vista numa curva daquela maldita estrada ! Mas eu vou descobrir pra onde eles foram ! Já andei sondando pela cidade ! Eles devem estar num chalé de caçadores no alto da montanha. – ele ouviu o irmão do outro lado da linha. – Ta, assim que souber de mais alguma coisa, eu te aviso !

Augusto desligou e abriu a porta, entrando no carro. Já era tarde e ele ainda precisava encontrar um hotel para passar a noite. Continuaria sua busca no dia seguinte. Ele deu partida e seguiu em direção ao centro da pequena cidade.

* * *

Alguns dias depois...

Booth desligou a TV ao perceber que Temperance tinha dormido no sofá. O rosto sereno estava apoiado em uma almofada. Ele a observou e percebeu que ela parecia tranqüila, sem a tensão provocada pelo fato de estar na lista negra de uma das piores gangues do país. E ela era sua responsabilidade. De repente sentiu medo. Seu chefe lhe confiou a missão de mantê-la viva, mas sem nenhuma ajuda. Por sorte tinha se lembrado do chalé de seu tio. Pelo menos era isolado o bastante para que eles não sejam facilmente localizados.

Ele se aproximou e a ergueu no colo, pela quarta vez naquela semana. Seguiu pelo corredor, a colocou na cama e saiu do quarto. Ela sempre dizia que não estava com sono, mas não agüentava ver todo o filme, e ele adorava lhe contar o final na manhã seguinte. Eles já se consideravam bons amigos, e ele tentava disfarçar a atração absurda que sentia por ela. Além de bonita ela era a mulher mais inteligente que ele conhecia. Isso não o intimidava, ao contrário, estava cada vez mais fascinado por ela.

Booth permaneceu na cama pelo que pareceram horas, no escuro, tentando dormir. O sono o estava quase vencendo quando ele ouviu um barulho na porta da frente. Ele se sentou na cama e alcançou a arma na mesa de cabeceira. Ficou em silêncio e apurou os ouvidos, sem dúvida eram passos. E eles davam a volta na casa. Booth se levantou depressa e seguiu de arma em punho pelo corredor, sem acender as luzes, para não alertar quem quer que fosse.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 5**

Ele logo alcançou a porta da frente. Não havia mais nenhum ruído lá fora, mas ele resolveu investigar assim mesmo. Pegou a lanterna na mesinha perto do sofá e abriu a porta com rapidez. Ele lançou a luz da lanterna por toda a extensão do jardim, pelo carro e pela estradinha que saia do chalé. Não viu sinal de ninguém e começou a se perguntar se não teria sido sua imaginação. Ele voltou para dentro do chalé e trancou novamente a porta.

Booth seguia pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto quando de repente trombou com alguém no escuro. Temperance gritou quando a água gelada de seu copo derramou na frente de sua camisola. Ele se apressou em acender a luz do corredor. Ela estava parada a sua frente, subitamente cega pela luz, tentando afastar a camisola gelada do corpo. A camisola estava transparente por causa da água e ele podia ver os contornos do corpo dela nitidamente, inclusive os mamilos enrijecidos. Booth engoliu em seco, seu corpo reagindo diante daquela visão.

_ Eu sinto muito ! Me desculpe, Temperance ! Não sabia que você estava acordada !

Ele pegou o copo das mãos dela e correu até o banheiro para pegar uma toalha.

_ Tudo bem ! Não se preocupe ! Eu fiquei com sede e nem preocupei em acender a luz...

Ele lhe estendeu a toalha e ela tentou secar a frente de seu corpo. Percebeu que ele a olhava e sorriu. Não era tímida, muito menos possuía falsa modéstia. Sabia que era bonita, mas nunca tinha sido admirada por um homem tão atraente como ele. Ela devolveu a toalha e Booth segurou sua mão. Temperance prendeu a respiração, pensando se ele faria algum movimento a mais. Ela sabia que não deviam se envolver, afinal estavam ali por uma causa mais importante, e não por diversão.

Booth percebeu a hesitação dela em se soltar. Ele se aproximou mais e ela fechou os olhos. Ele não resistiu mais e a beijou. Seus dedos subiram para a nuca dela e se embrenharam em seus cabelos. Temperance abriu os lábios, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo e eles logo estavam abraçados, Booth deslizando as mãos quentes pelo pescoço dela, indo em direção a sua cintura. Perderam a noção do tempo enquanto o interlúdio continuava. Booth de repente se lembrou do porque de estarem ali e virou o rosto, interrompendo o contato entre seus lábios. Ele respirou fundo e a soltou.

_ Desculpe... Não devia ter feito isso, eu perdi a cabeça ! – ele começou.

_ Não precisa se desculpar, Booth ! Você não fez nada que eu também não quisesse...

Ele a encarou, os olhos brilhando pelo que acabara de ouvir. Booth balançou a cabeça e olhou em direção a sala.

_ Vem, precisamos conversar.

Temperance ia segui-lo quando se lembrou de sua fina camisola molhada.

_ Eu te encontro na sala em dois minutos, certo ?

Ele sorriu e concordou. Ela entrou no quarto e procurou rapidamente por um pijama mais descente no armário. Encontrou um de flanela azul com mangas compridas e o vestiu. Depois foi até a sala.

* * *

_**Enquanto isso, num hotel a 25 km dali...**_

_ Tenho certeza absoluta, cara ! São eles ! – Augusto não conseguia conter seu entusiasmo. – Os binóculos de visão noturna que você conseguiu vieram bem a calhar ! As cortinas do chalé estavam abertas e eu vi os dois ! Já chequei tudo, o lugar é super isolado ! Não tem sequer um caseiro por perto ! Vai ser moleza... – ele ouviu o irmão do outro lado do telefone. – Eu sei, não vou fazer nada sozinho, pode deixar ! Mesmo porque o cara me ouviu. Eu pensei que ele estivesse dormindo, mas ele me ouviu. – ele escutou a bronca do irmão. – Não, ele não me viu ! Eu só preciso esperar alguns dias, deixar ele esquecer o assunto ! Depois que ele baixar a guarda de novo, a gente faz a emboscada ! Temos algumas semanas !

Augusto combinou mais detalhes com o irmão e desligou o telefone. Deu uma última tragada no cigarro. Sua grande chance de provar ao irmão sua capacidade estava chegando. Se ele conseguisse matar aquele agente e sua protegida, seu lugar na gangue estaria garantido. Ele ligou a TV para passar o tempo, já que estava sem um pingo de sono.

* * *

_**No chalé...**_

Booth estava sentado no sofá em frente à lareira quando ela voltou. Fez sinal para que se sentasse ao lado dele.

_ Eu preciso te contar uma coisa. Eu estava fora do meu quarto por um motivo mais sério do que sede.

Temperance franziu a testa sem entender e ele continuou.

_ Eu ouvi um barulho de passos ao lado da janela do meu quarto e sai para investigar.

Ela empalideceu e Booth sentiu remorso por ter contado.

_ Você tem certeza de que eram passos humanos ?

_ Tenho... Ou melhor tinha. Eu achei que tinha certeza, mas depois saí lá fora e não vi nada, nenhum sinal de luz. Ninguém consegue caminhar no meio da mata a noite sem uma lanterna, por isso cheguei à conclusão que devo ter imaginado...afinal eu estava quase pegando no sono.

_ Não acha melhor pedirmos ajuda?

_ É melhor não. Se for apenas minha imaginação e a gangue conseguir rastrear a ligação, eu não me perdoaria. Eu vou checar melhor amanhã de manhã.

Temperance concordou. Dificilmente conseguiria dormir depois disso. Booth percebeu sua perturbação.

_ Não fique preocupada, as portas e janelas desse chalé são reforçadas, ninguém vai conseguir entrar aqui ! E eu tenho armas e munição! Não sou amador !

_ Vou tentar me lembrar disso...

Booth a olhou com tristeza. Se as circunstancias fossem outras, ele jamais deixaria essa mulher escapar.

_ E quanto ao beijo... – ele começou. – Quero que saiba que está segura comigo. Não vou te forçar a nada...

Ela sorriu e interrompeu. Não queria ouvir desculpas pelo melhor beijo de sua vida.

_ Não achei que fosse, Booth ! Boa noite.

Ela se levantou e seguiu em direção ao quarto, deixando-o perdido em pensamentos.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Booth acordou cedo, depois de mais uma noite rolando na cama sonhando com ela. Preparou o café da manhã e foi acordá-la. Ele entrou no quarto com a bandeja nas mãos e parou ao vê-la dormindo, parecendo um anjo. Booth colocou a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama e se aproximou. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

_ Bom dia ! – ela viu a bandeja. – Café na cama ? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso ?

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

_ Depois de ontem achei que te devia alguma coisa...

_ Você não me deve nada, mas eu gostei...

Ela se sentou na cama e o convidou para acompanhá-la. Booth negou e disse que precisava sair para checar as redondezas. Prometeu voltar logo e a deixou sozinha. Temperance tomou um gole do café e ficou pensando no beijo da noite anterior. Tocou seus lábios com os dedos e sorriu. Fazia muito tempo desde seu último beijo... E não chegava nem aos pés desse.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram sem maiores problemas. Booth não ouviu mais nada, mas por via das dúvidas, tinha colocado armadilhas simples ao redor da casa, barbantes com pequenos sinos davam a volta em todo o chalé, presos em algumas árvores. Se alguém se aproximasse demais, eles iriam perceber imediatamente.

Na manhã de sábado Temperance acordou cedo. Booth ainda dormia, por isso ela aproveitou para retribuir o café da manhã que ele preparava todos os dias. Ela abriu os armários e encontrou o que queria, massa pronta para panquecas. Não que ela não soubesse fazer, mas não queria ligar o liquidificador e acordá-lo. Começou a trabalhar em silencio. Fez panquecas, café, torradas com geléia e fritou fatias de bacon, pois sabia que ele gostava.

Booth acordou sentindo cheiro de bacon e se sentou na cama. Ele se levantou rapidamente e foi fazer a barba. Quando já estava pronto foi seguindo o cheirinho delicioso até a cozinha. Temperance estava sentada à mesa, tomando café.

_ Bom dia ! – ela o saudou.

_ Bom dia, Bones ! Caiu da cama ? – ele olhou no relógio – Não são nem 8:00 horas !

_ Não dormi muito bem... E eu já te pedi pra não me chamar de Bones ! – ela apontou-lhe o dedo acusadoramente. - Venha tomar seu café, eu estava te esperando, ainda não comi.

Eles tomaram café, rindo e conversando. Quando terminaram, ele lavou a louça, enquanto ela enxugava e guardava. Temperance estendeu o pano de prato para secar e se virou para ele.

_ Booth, será que hoje a gente não podia dar uma caminhada ? – ela perguntou. – Não agüento mais ficar presa dentro desse chalé o dia todo ! Faz quase duas semanas que estamos aqui e eu ainda não conheci o local...

Ele a encarou e sorriu. Ela tinha razão, ninguém agüentaria ficar trancado tanto tempo, até presidiários tinham direito a banho de sol.

_ Ok. Quer dar uma volta agora pelas redondezas ? Eu acho que é seguro.

_ Vou colocar meus tênis e volto em um minuto ! – ela correu entusiasmada até o quarto.

Booth se recriminou mentalmente por não tê-la convidado antes para dar um passeio. A partir de hoje isso ia mudar, poderiam sair um pouco pela manhã, ou no começo da tarde, já que os passos não se repetiram, ele concluiu que tinha sido apenas sua imaginação.

* * *

Eles estavam andando há meia hora quando Booth ouviu um barulho à esquerda deles. Instintivamente ele agarrou Temperance e a protegeu com seu próprio corpo contra uma árvore. Ela o encarou assustada e sussurrou.

_ O que você está fazendo ? – ela tinha plena consciência do corpo forte dele pressionando o seu.

Booth fez sinal para que ela ficasse quieta e escutasse o que pareciam galhos e folhas secas se quebrando. Ficaram imóveis e de repente descobriram a origem do barulho. Um cervo e seus dois filhotes estavam muito próximo deles, mas não tinham percebido a presença humana. Booth sorriu e apontou para o local. Temperance estava encantada e Booth notou que ela nunca estivera tão linda, os olhos brilhando e um sorriso de criança no rosto.

_ Eles são tão lindos ! – ela sussurrou baixinho, temendo espantar os animais.

Ficaram olhando a cena por alguns minutos, até que a fêmea farejou o ar, notando a presença deles, e se afastou com seus filhotes. Booth percebeu que ainda estava colado a ela e começou a se afastar, mas ela o pegou de surpresa, agarrando-o pela gola da camiseta.

_ Onde você pensa que vai ? – ela sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dele.

Booth a encarou, os olhos semi-serrados. O que ela estaria tramando. Temperance percebeu que a proximidade de seus corpos não o deixava indiferente e tomou coragem para fazer o que tanto queria. Ela aproximou sua boca e o beijou de leve, passeou a ponta da língua por seus lábios e os mordiscou devagar. Ele ficou surpreso com sua atitude, mas logo suas mãos a envolveram pela cintura e ele a puxou para si, aprofundando o beijo e penetrando os lábios dela com sua língua ávida.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 6**

Eles afastaram os lábios e ela sorriu. Booth balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, encostando a testa contra a árvore.

_ Se meu chefe souber disso, ele me mata ! – ele disse como que para si mesmo.

Temperance o abraçou pelas costas e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Ele não está aqui agora, Booth !

Ela começou a acariciar a barriga dele com a ponta dos dedos, subindo em direção ao peito musculoso. Ele riu e segurou sua mão, virando-se de frente para ela.

_ Será que existe algum homem na face da terra que resistiria a você ?

_ Não estou interessada em nenhum outro...

Booth sorriu e a puxou pela mão em direção ao chalé. Nenhum dos dois desconfiava que estavam sendo observados.

* * *

Augusto praticamente correu montanha abaixo, até onde tinha deixado o carro e o celular. Discou rapidamente o número do irmão.

_ Cara, você não vai acreditar ! Eles estão juntos, estão se pegando ! – ele ouviu a voz do irmão .- Como de quem eu tô falando, do agente e da mulher, oras ! Eu vi, os dois estavam se agarrando numa árvore perto do chalé ! Vai ser mais fácil ainda ! Envolvido com ela ele certamente vai baixar a guarda ! Vai ser moleza acabar com ele !

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e ele desligou. Ficou pensando na ordem das execuções. Se ele acabasse com o agente primeiro, na certa poderia se divertir com a mulher um pouco, antes de matá-la. Ele sorriu para si mesmo e deu partida no carro.

* * *

Booth fechou as cortinas e a porta de seu quarto e encarou Temperance, sentada em sua cama. Ela estendeu a mão e ele se aproximou. Não acreditava no que estava para acontecer, nunca tinha se envolvido dessa maneira com alguém que estava sendo pago para proteger. Simplesmente não parecia certo. Ela percebeu a dúvida no olhar dele e resolveu ajudá-lo em sua decisão.

Temperance se levantou, o encarou sorrindo e com um olhar travesso e desabotoou sua própria camisa, deixando-a deslizar pelos ombros. Não usava sutiã e Booth prendeu a respiração ao ver os seios perfeitos.

Ele estendeu a mão e a puxou pela nuca para um beijo. Temperance enfiou as mãos por baixo da camiseta dele, ajudando-o a tirá-la. Logo estavam abraçados, pele contra pele.

Ela sentiu um arrepio quando uma das mãos dele alcançou um mamilo. Booth o acariciou de leve e depois afastou os lábios dos dela, seguindo uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela, pelo colo até seus lábios substituírem os dedos em volta do mamilo enrijecido. Ela soltou um gemido e desceu as mãos até a calça dele, baixando o zíper para poder acariciá-lo.

Booth fechou os olhos quando sentiu o primeiro toque dela em seu membro. Estava a ponto de explodir. Nunca desejara alguém com tamanha intensidade. Ele a empurrou de leve, derrubando-a na cama e se deitou por cima. Temperance não se importou, ela também tinha pressa, sentia como se um fogo estivesse consumindo-a por dentro e só ele poderia extinguir. Booth a ajudou a tirar a calça e a calcinha rapidamente. Eles se olharam nos olhos e de repente ele se deu conta de que não estavam tomando precauções. Não tinha trazido preservativos com ele. Jamais teria imaginado se envolver com sua protegida.

Ele a beijou de leve e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Eu sei que essa não é uma boa hora, mas por acaso você toma pílulas ? Porque eu não tenho preservativos no chalé...

Temperance sorriu.

_ Não se preocupe, sou bastante regulada e sei que não estou em meu período fértil ! Pelo menos não nos próximos dez dias...

Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente, desta vez deslizando para dentro dela. Temperance o abraçou pela cintura com as pernas, seu corpo reagindo em busca do prazer. Os movimentos de Booth foram acelerando, até que ambos sentiram seus corpos estremecerem ao atingirem o orgasmo.

* * *

Booth acordou primeiro e sorriu quando se lembrou do que tinha acontecido. Ele olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, marcava três e meia da tarde. Temperance ainda dormia, seu rosto sobre o peito dele e suas pernas entrelaçadas. Ele acariciou de leve seus cabelos e sussurrou em seu ouvido, quando ela começou a se mexer.

_ Acorde, bela adormecida, nós perdemos o almoço...

Temperance se espreguiçou e apoiou o queixo nas mãos sobre o peito dele.

_ Não temos ninguém a nossa espera, podemos almoçar na hora em que quisermos.

Ela se aproximou e o beijou. Booth a abraçou e rolaram na cama, ele ficando por cima. Começaram a se acariciar novamente e ele reclamou sorrindo.

_ Você vai me matar de fome !

Temperance sorriu e desceu uma das mãos, acariciando o membro dele, que a esta altura estava totalmente ereto, e sussurrou junto ao ouvido dele.

_ Seu corpo não parece estar achando nada ruim... – ela ameaçou se levantar, empurrando-o pelos ombros. – Mas se você quer almoçar, eu posso preparar alguma coisa...

_ Sua malandrinha, provoca e cai fora ! Nem pensar !

Booth a puxou de volta para outro beijo e a penetrou de uma só vez, fazendo-a ofegar e arranhar seus ombros em delírio.

* * *

Estavam na cozinha, já se passava das quatro da tarde e ambos preparavam sanduíches de pasta de amendoim e geléia.

_ Belo almoço... – ela reclamou sorrindo.

_ Culpa sua ! – ele acusou e ela jogou uma fatia de pão nele.

Ambos riram e se sentaram para comer. O céu tinha começado a escurecer e a chuva ia cair a qualquer momento. Depois do almoço eles se sentaram em frente a lareira. Booth a tinha acendido, pois a temperatura tinha caído bastante por causa da chuva. Estavam deitados sobre o tapete, abraçados, quando ela começou a falar.

_ Eu me sinto em um sonho, no meio de um pesadelo...

Booth parou de acariciar seus cabelos e a olhou, notando a tristeza nos olhos azuis.

_ Por que está dizendo isso ?

_ Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, Booth ! Mas no pior momento, você entende ?

_ É, eu acho que sei o que você quer dizer...

_ Nunca tive um relacionamento que crescesse tanto em tão pouco tempo. Eu me sinto feliz com você, segura, mas sei que depois que isso tudo acabar, você vai embora, vai voltar para o seu trabalho arriscado, para sua família, seu filho, seus amigos... e eu vou ter que lidar com isso... Como sempre sozinha. – ela baixou os olhos.

Booth segurou seu queixo com a mão, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

_ Hei... Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil ! O que temos é especial, Bones ! Você sabe disso !

_ Eu espero que sim...

* * *

_**Uma semana depois...**_

Booth cortava lenha enquanto Temperance fazia o café. Quando se abaixou para pegar mais um pedaço de madeira, um tiro estilhaçou a pilha de lenha que ele tinha juntado. Ele se abaixou rapidamente, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore. Booth praguejou, sua arma tinha ficado no chalé.

Ela ouviu o barulho inconfundível e correu até a porta. Quando ia sair, lembrou-se das ordens dele, de jamais sair do chalé sozinha. Tentou se acalmar, dizendo a si mesma que aquele era um local de caça, ouvir tiros era normal, mas mesmo assim, alguma coisa lhe dizia para tomar alguma atitude. Correu até o quarto e pegou a arma que ele havia lhe dado. Voltou correndo até a porta dos fundos e chamou por ele.

_ Booth ! Você ouviu ?

_ Sim ! Fique onde está !

_ Mas...

_ Fique onde está, Bones ! – ele gritou.

Ele foi interrompido por outro disparo, que dessa vez foi na direção dela, estilhaçando o batente da porta. Temperance gritou e correu para fora do chalé, na direção de onde estava Booth. Ele praguejou e a abraçou quando ela se lançou no chão ao lado dele.

_ Droga, Bones ! Eu falei pra você ficar no chalé !

_ Eu trouxe a arma ! – ela mostrou a arma que ele havia lhe entregado no carro, semanas atrás.

_ Ok, mudei de idéia ! Você é um gênio !

Booth tentou ver de onde estavam atirando, mas devia ser de uma distancia longa, pois nada se mexia na mata. Ele teria que arriscar.

_ Me escute, eu vou atirar na direção de onde veio o tiro para distraí-lo, enquanto você corre de volta para o chalé ! Eu estarei logo atrás, certo ?

Temperance balançou a cabeça concordando.

_ Agora, vai !

Ela se levantou e correu, ouvindo disparos de todos os lados. Conseguiu chegar ao chalé e ouviu quando ele entrou atrás dela, trancando a porta. Temperance se virou aliviada, mas seu alívio foi momentâneo, quando notou a poça de sangue ao lado dele, que havia se sentado no chão junto à porta.

_ O, não ! Booth ! Você foi atingido !

Ele respirou fundo, sentia as forças se esvaindo e pensou que não podia desmaiar, ainda não tinha checado a outra entrada do chalé. Temperance ainda estava em perigo. Precisava se levantar, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Ela gritou quando ele fechou os olhos e correu até ele, a tempo de evitar que sua cabeça batesse no chão.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 7**

* * *

Temperance abaixou a cabeça dele com cuidado e terminou de deitá-lo no chão. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela sabia que não podia entrar em pânico. Respirou fundo e pensou no que precisava fazer primeiro: trancar o chalé e depois estancar o sangue do ferimento na perna de Booth.

Ela correu para a entrada principal e verificou as trancas, depois conferiu e reforçou a tranca de todas as janelas, tomando o cuidado de fechar todas as cortinas. Precisava ganhar tempo para pedir ajuda, antes que os bandidos conseguissem invadir o local.

Temperance correu até o armário do banheiro e pegou um kit de primeiros socorros do armário, voltando depressa para onde estava Booth. Ela sabia que não conseguiria carregá-lo, sabia também que se tentasse, talvez o sangramento piorasse muito, e ela não queria arriscar. Resolveu tratar do ferimento ali mesmo. Ela cortou a perna da calça com uma tesoura e observou, notando que a bala tinha buraco de entrada, mas não de saída. Limpou o ferimento como pode e fez um curativo, notando aliviada que tinha parado de sangrar, o que significava que nenhuma veia importante tinha sido atingida.

Ela estava terminando de colocar esparadrapo no curativo quando notou que ele estava acordando.

_ Booth, fala comigo ! Você está bem ? Tem mais algum ferimento que eu não vi ? – ela o sacudiu de leve. – Por favor, me responda !

Ele abriu os olhos e tentou se sentar, com a ajuda dela. Rapidamente os acontecimentos voltaram a sua mente e ele a encarou com pânico no olhar.

_ Você está bem ? Eles atingiram você ? – ele segurou seu rosto com as mãos trêmulas.

_ Não, eu estou bem ! Só preciso que você me diga o que fazer ! Pra quem eu devo ligar pra pedir ajuda ! Você foi atingido na perna e a bala ainda está aí. Não vai poder andar !

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda confuso.

_ Por que eu desmaiei ? Eu já levei tiro antes e não desmaiei...

_ Você estava debaixo de um sol forte, fazendo esforço físico há mais de uma hora, Booth ! Com a perda de sangue sua pressão deve ter caído. – ela respondeu com impaciência. - Mas eu não creio que isso seja o mais importante agora ! Pra quem eu devo ligar ?

De repente ele voltou a realidade.

_ Me ajude a levantar !

Ela o segurou pela cintura e ele conseguiu se erguer, se apoiando na perna boa e nos ombros dela. Temperance o ajudou a chegar até o quarto. Ele se sentou na cama.

_ Abra meu armário, você vai encontrar mais armas e munição. Vou te ensinar a carregar a arma enquanto eu ligo pedindo ajuda.

Temperance fez o que foi pedido enquanto Booth tentava ligar para seu chefe e explicar o ocorrido. O telefone tinha sido cortado, por isso ele ligou do celular. Ele prometeu mandar reforços o mais rápido possível.

Ela voltou para junto dele, carregando uma espingarda calibre 12 e uma pistola 9 mm. Booth pegou a espingarda.

_ Eu fico com essa, ela é pesada demais e o tranco deslocaria seu ombro. Fique com a pistola. Precisamos impedir que eles entrem no chalé ! De qualquer maneira !

_ Eu sei, já conferi as trancas e reforcei as janelas como você me ensinou.

_ Certo ! Agora o que temos que fazer é permanecer em silencio e rezar para que a ajuda chegue depressa...

* * *

Augusto estava parado junto a uma árvore e conversava com seus três comparsas.

_ Precisamos entrar no chalé ! Ele provavelmente já está morto, eu tenho certeza que o atingi na perna ! Com sorte perfurei uma artéria. Acontece que esses chalés tem portas e janelas a prova de balas, porque aqui é uma região de caça. Qualquer um poderia levar um tiro dormindo ! Eu cortei o telefone, mas certamente ela pode pedir ajuda pelo rádio ou celular, por isso temos que ser rápidos !

Os homens ouviam as instruções em silencio. A idéia inicial seria forçá-la a sair de casa, Causando um pequeno incêndio. Seria mais fácil pegá-la do lado de fora.

* * *

Eles estavam abraçados na cama do quarto dele. Booth acariciava seus cabelos e ela repousava a cabeça em seu ombro. Perderam a noção de quanto tempo estavam ali.

_ Booth... Se a gente sair dessa, quero que saiba que essas semanas foram as mais felizes da minha vida...

_ Não diga isso ! A gente vai sair dessa ! Confie em mim !

Temperance sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Booth a enxugou com os dedos e a puxou para um beijo. Um beijo longo, apaixonado e com gosto de perigo. De repente ela se afastou, ao sentir cheiro de fumaça. Booth se levantou rapidamente, ignorando a dor na perna.

_ Droga ! Eles são mais espertos do que eu imaginava ! Vem, vamos ter que sair daqui !

_ Mas eles estão lá fora ! – ela estava em pânico.

Booth colocou a pistola em sua mão e a beijou de leve.

_ Então teremos que matá-los ! – ele retrucou.

Temperance fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar para ajudá-lo. Booth seguiu mancando pelo corredor e pode perceber que o fogo era na entrada principal do chalé. Eles teriam que sair pelos fundos ou por uma das janelas laterais.

Ele pensou um pouco e levantou a ponta de uma das cortinas. Pode ver dois homens armados na frente da saída dos fundos, que dava para a casinha do gerador. Ele foi para a cozinha e olhou pelo vitrô, podendo ver dois outros homens. Eles eram dois, contra quatro bandidos armados lá fora, mas não podiam arriscar a permanecer na casa pois, se a ajuda demorasse, eles morreriam de qualquer maneira. Booth fechou os olhos, tinha que pensar em uma saída, e rápido. Eles voltaram para os fundos, longe do fogo.

_ Temperance, senta aqui, eu tenho um plano.

Ela se sentou de frente para ele na cama e ele segurou suas mãos.

_ Eu vou abrir a porta. Enquanto eu atiro na direção deles, você se abaixa e corre na direção da casinha do gerador ! Lá tem uma tranca do lado de dentro, vai te dar mais algum tempo, até a ajuda chegar. A construção é de cimento e a porta de ferro, por isso eles não vão conseguir entrar tão fácil.

Ela balançava a cabeça negando.

_ Não, eu não vou te deixar aqui, Booth ! Esqueça !

_ Bones, me escuta ! Você precisa sair daqui !

_ Não ! Eu não vou te deixar aqui, ferido ! Eu não posso !

Ela começou a chorar e ele a abraçou.

_ Faça isso, por mim ! Não pode deixar caras como ele escaparem impunes ! Eu vou tentar correr e me esconder na floresta ! Conheço esse lugar como a palma da minha mão, e eles não !

Temperance o beijou, um último beijo para dar coragem de fazer o que ele pedia.

* * *

Augusto andava de um lado a outro.

_ O que diabos ela está esperando ! Já devia ter saído de lá há muito tempo ! Ela só pode estar tramando alguma coisa !

Seu amigo Rocco retrucou.

_ Vai ver o cara ainda ta vivo ! Ele sim pode ta tramando alguma !

_ Não pode ser ! Eu vi o sangue ! Tenho certeza que atingi ele !

_ Eu sei, mas é melhor a gente se prevenir ! Assim que a porta abrir, a gente atira !

_ De jeito nenhum ! Esqueceu que eu quero ela viva ? Já basta que você quase a atingiu com aquele disparo idiota ! Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu ! Ninguém atira nela !

_ Ta, o chefe aqui é você...mas vai se encrencar com seu irmão se ele souber que deixou escapar uma boa chance de matá-la...

_ Eu sei, mas estou disposto a arriscar, afinal nunca tive uma mulher tão linda como ela na vida ! Ela vai valer a pena...

* * *

_**Dentro do chalé...**_

_ Pronta ? – Booth perguntou.

Temperance apertou instintivamente a arma nas mãos e acenou com a cabeça. Ele abriu a porta e começou a atirar. Augusto e Rocco foram pegos de surpresa e se jogaram no chão. Temperance correu na direção da casinha, mas se assustou quando surgiu um homem na sua frente. Ela agiu por instinto e o atacou com vários golpes de artes marciais, ela o fez bater a cabeça em uma árvore, deixando em pouco tempo caído no chão. A arma tinha caído de sua mão e ela não teria tempo para procurá-la em meio as folhas secas. Outro homem já vinha em sua direção e ela precisou correr, para o meio das árvores.

Booth percebeu que ela não tinha conseguido entrar na área segura e a seguiu. A dor na perna atingindo o auge, mas ele precisava ajudá-la. Quando Temperance alcançou uma pequena colina, ouviu disparos atrás de si. Sentiu quando foi atingida de raspão no braço mas não parou de correr. De repente alguém a agarrou pela cintura e se jogou com ela no chão.

Eles rolaram colina abaixo, se distanciando dos bandidos. Quando pararam sua cabeça atingiu o solo com um baque surdo, deixando-a tonta. Quando ela se recuperou percebeu que um peso morto a estava mantendo no chão. Ela tentou se virar de lado e percebeu que era Booth, e ele parecia desacordado. Ela o segurou pelo ombro para tirá-lo de cima dela e viu sua mão ficar cheia de sangue.

_ Não ! Booth ! Por favor, fala comigo !

Ele caiu de lado ela notou que ele sangrava pelo abdome e pelo ombro. Ele começou a recuperar a consciência enquanto eles ouviam os gritos colina acima.

_ Eu ia te poupar por um tempo ! Mas você estragou tudo ! Agora eu só tenho tempo de te matar, sua vadia ! – Augusto gritava ainda mais zangado.

Booth ofegou com a dor e a encarou, sua visão ficou turva e ele soube que ia desmaiar novamente.

_ Corre, Bones ! Você precisa sair daqui !

_ Não ! – ela retrucou com as lágrimas escorrendo e tentou apertar o ferimento do abdome para estancar o sangramento.

Ele a empurrou as mãos dela, afastando-a de si.

_ Droga ! Eu falei pra você ir ! Fuja enquanto é tempo ! – ele gritou com ela.

_ Não ! – ela teimou chorando. – Não posso te deixar aqui !

_ Você não vai conseguir me carregar... e eu não posso correr mais ! Pode ser tarde demais pra mim, mas não pra você ! Eu vou me fingir de morto ! Por favor, vá !

Temperance o abraçou pelo pescoço num choro convulsivo. Booth sentiu seus próprios olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao abraçá-la com força. Percebeu que estava perdendo a luta contra a consciência e a empurrou novamente.

_ Vai... por favor...vai embora ! Eu te amo ! Não posso deixar que eles te peguem...

Ele fechou os olhos e Temperance gritou em desespero.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 8**

* * *

Temperance tentou enxugar as lágrimas com as mãos enquanto tentava calcular o quanto eles haviam se distanciado do chalé. A voz do homem podia ser ouvida ao longe, por isso ela calculou que eles deviam ter rolado uns 500 metros ou mais colina abaixo. Não sabia onde estava, mas podia ouvir o barulho de uma cachoeira. Booth a tinha levado até lá algumas vezes, em seus passeios matinais. Se conseguisse chegar até lá, talvez pudessem se esconder melhor entre as rochas.

Ela tentou arrastar Booth. Ele era muito pesado e ela não tinha sequer uma jaqueta para usar como maca improvisada. Temperance fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, seu braço latejava e o desespero ameaçava tomar contra dela novamente. Ouvia os gritos do homem a sua procura. Ele não falava mais com Booth, com certeza achava que ele já estava morto.

_ Booth, por favor, me ajuda ! Eu preciso te tirar daqui ! – ela acariciava o rosto dele.

Temperance se levantou quando foi interrompida por barulho de helicópteros. A ajuda vinha chegando. Ela se abaixou novamente para ele.

_ Nós vamos conseguir, Booth ! Nós vamos sair daqui ! Eu prometo !

Ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou com mais força quando ouviu o começo do tiroteio. Torcia mentalmente para que a polícia e o F.B.I. conseguissem pegar todos eles.

Os tiros cessaram e tudo ficou em silencio. Ela podia ouvir o som da própria respiração. De repente começou a ouvir latidos de cães. Eles vinham rapidamente em sua direção, seguidos por vozes que ela rezou para que fosse de policiais.

Um policial foi o primeiro a encontrá-los, seguindo as indicações de seu cão pastor. Dois homens de terno vinham logo atrás. Eles a encontraram sentada no chão, com a cabeça do agente em seu colo. Sua blusa e suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue, mas eles notaram que o sangue provavelmente era de Booth. O agente mais novo se aproximou.

_ Dra. Brennan. Meu nome é Sully, e eu sou amigo do Booth ! Os para-médicos estão a caminho ! Esse é nosso chefe, agente Cullen.

Temperance assentiu com a cabeça. Sully notou o modo como ela acariciava os cabelos e o rosto de Booth. O que quer que tenha acontecido ali, com certeza tinha unido muito aqueles dois.

Quando os médicos chegaram tiveram que puxá-la para longe de Booth, para que pudessem atendê-lo. Um deles se aproximou e tratou de seu braço. Em nenhum momento ela desviou os olhos de Booth. Ele parecia muito mal, ela sabia disso. As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer por seu rosto. Sully notou e tentou consolá-la.

_ Ele vai ficar bom, Dra. Brennan ! Booth é um osso duro de roer ! Já passou por coisas piores !

Ela sorriu. Tinha simpatizado com seu amigo, mas o chefe dele a olhava com um jeito de poucos amigos.

_ Ele tem que ficar bom... Ele salvou minha vida ! Aqueles tiros eram pra mim... Ele se jogou na frente daquelas balas por mim !

_ Eu imagino como se sente. Venha, vou levá-la pra casa. Os homens de Alfredo foram presos, um deles está morto. Não vão mais ameaçá-la !

Temperance hesitou e ele percebeu. Na certa ela não queria se afastar de Booth. Sully a pegou pelo braço, afastando-a de seu chefe para que ele não escutasse.

_ Não se preocupe. Eu informo para onde o levarem, está bem ? – ele falou baixo.

Temperance sorriu, seus olhos brilhando.

_ Isso seria ótimo, obrigada !

Sully retribuiu o sorriso e a levou, ajudando-a a subir a colina íngreme. Booth foi levado de helicóptero para o hospital mais próximo, quatro horas depois foi transferido para Washington D.C..

* * *

_**Dois dias depois...**_

Booth acordou sentindo como se um trator tivesse passado sobre seu corpo. Ele abriu os olhos devagar, e aos poucos os últimos acontecimentos começaram a voltar a sua mente. Ele tentou se sentar, mas foi impedido pelo tubo em sua garganta e os diversos aparelhos conectados ao seu corpo.

Booth esticou o braço e apertou o botão para chamar a enfermeira. Ela tirou o tubo de ar e quando o acesso de tosse passou, ele começou a questioná-la.

_ Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui ? Tinha alguém comigo quando dei entrada ? Uma moça ? Bonita, olhos azuis...

_ Mantenha a calma, agente Booth. Seu amigo está conversando com o médico e eles já vêm falar com o senhor !

Booth procurou se acalmar, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Temperance. Será que ela tinha conseguido fugir ? Menos de cinco minutos depois ele viu Sully entrando no quarto.

_ Hei, como está se sentindo, Booth ? Quando te encontramos você mais parecia uma peneira !

Booth já estava acostumado com o senso de humor do amigo.

_ Estou me sentindo péssimo ! Mas só me interessa saber da Temperance ! O que aconteceu com ela, Sully ? – ele perguntou angustiado.

_ Calma, amigo ! Ela está bem ! Levou apenas um tiro de raspão no braço !

Booth fechou os olhos e agradeceu mentalmente a Deus. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a ela, ele não se perdoaria. Sully percebeu que o amigo realmente se preocupava com a moça, demais até. Seu chefe estava possesso por causa disso. Ele esperava um relatório completo de Booth sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele chalé, na certa para culpá-lo pelo que aconteceu. Ele tinha que preparar o amigo.

_ Booth, eu quero conversar com você.

* * *

_**Uma semana depois...**_

Booth olhava sem parar para a porta de seu quarto no hospital, se perguntando se ela ia aparecer. Não tinham conversado sobre o futuro, sobre continuarem juntos depois que voltassem para Washington, e ele estava se sentindo inseguro como nunca antes em sua vida. Estava louco para vê-la, apesar do aviso de seu amigo quanto ao seu chefe furioso. Mas e se ela já o tivesse esquecido ? Afinal já fazia uma semana que ele estava internado e ela não tinha dado sequer um telefonema.

Ele começou a se lembrar dos dias no chalé. Jamais tivera a intenção de se envolver com uma protegida do F.B.I. antes, mas não tinha conseguido resistir àquela mulher linda, inteligente e segura de si.

Booth concordava que não tinha tentado resistir com muita veemência, mas que homem tentaria ? Era solteiro, tinha rompido com sua última namorada há alguns meses, só o que o impedia era sua missão, e seu chefe ranzinza, e isso não tinha sido o bastante para aumentar sua força de vontade. Mas pelo jeito, para ela, tinha sido apenas uma aventura...

Booth fechou os olhos quando sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto. Mesmo com as visitas do filho e dos amigos, sentia-se só como nunca.

* * *

Temperance olhava para o osso em sua mão, mas seu pensamento estava muito longe do Jeffersonian. Ângela subiu até a plataforma e percebeu a amiga totalmente aérea, e sabia muito bem onde estava o pensamento dela, em um certo hospital, no centro.

_ Querida, aceite a folga que a Cam te ofereceu !

Temperance se assustou ao ouvir a amiga e percebeu que ela tinha chegado sem que ela notasse.

_ Oi, Ângela. – ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder ao resto, como acontecia muitas vezes.

_ Vai reunir coragem para visitá-lo, ou vai ficar por aí, chorando pelos cantos ?

_ Não estou chorando, Ângela !

_ É apenas modo de falar ! Mas se você não for visitá-lo logo, quem vai enlouquecer sou eu ! É óbvio que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês durante o tempo que estiveram no esconderijo, Bren ! E você se recusa a me contar ! Sou sua melhor amiga, isso devia ser contra a lei !

Temperance ignorou o restante da frase novamente.

_ Eu recebi ordens do chefe dele para não aparecer no hospital, Ângela ! Eu fui até lá e ele me impediu de entrar ! Aparentemente Booth violou algum tipo de código e está proibido de me ver...

_ Dane-se o chefe dele ! Ele não tem o direito de se meter na vida pessoal de vocês dois ! Isso não está certo ! A missão do Booth acabou e você não é mais a protegida dele.

Temperance guardou novamente os ossos na caixa. Não estava se concentrando mesmo.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 9**

Ângela pegou a amiga pela mão.

_ Vem, vou te levar pra almoçar. Depois você pega seu carro e vai pra casa. Eu aviso a Cam.

Temperance pegou a bolsa e seguiu a amiga sem falar nada. Sua vontade era correr para o hospital e ela se martirizava por estar sendo irracional. Afinal já sabia que ele estava se recuperando bem, e aqueles dias de romance e aventura deveriam ser esquecidos pelos dois. Ela só não imaginava que seria tão difícil.

* * *

Depois de uma longa conversa, onde Temperance contou tudo o que tinha acontecido no chalé, elas terminavam de comer e Ângela a encarou.

_ Sabia que você conseguiu emagrecer ainda mais ?

Temperance deu de ombros.

_ Não é o sonho de toda mulher ? – ela perguntou petulante.

_ Mas não o seu, Brennan ! Desde quando você se preocupa com os outros, querida ? Eu te conheço muito bem ! Você não costumava se deixar intimidar por um chefe idiota ! Você vivia batendo de frente com a Cam, quando ela foi contratada !

_ É diferente, Ângela ! Se alguém fosse sair prejudicado, seria eu mesma ! Não estava arriscando o emprego de ninguém !

A amiga pensou um pouco.

_ Você acha mesmo que o chefe o demitiria se vocês ficassem juntos ? Ele provavelmente só estava blefando, Brenn !

_ Não sei , Ângela ! É exatamente aí que está o problema, na palavra "provavelmente" ! E se ele não estiver blefando ? E se ele prejudicar a carreira do Booth ? Não sei se o que aconteceu naquele chalé seja tão forte a ponto dele arriscar sua própria carreira no FBI ! Nós não conversamos sobre o futuro...

_ Ta, e o fato dele ter dito que te amava não significa nada ?

_ Ele pode ter dito isso no calor do momento, Ângela ! Estava ferido e com medo !

_ Aí é quando as pessoas dizem as maiores verdades, Brennan !

_ Não venha com psicologia pra cima de mim, Ângela, por favor !

_ Ta, eu não vou falar de psicologia. Mas você bem que podia sondar o terreno pelo amigo dele. Ele te deu o cartão, não deu ?

Temperance pensou um pouco enquanto pagava a conta. Não teria nada demais ligar e perguntar sobre o estado de saúde dele, afinal o homem tinha salvado sua vida !

_ Você me convenceu, Ângela. Eu vou ligar para ele.

A amiga sorriu e a seguiu pra fora da lanchonete.

* * *

Temperance entrou no hospital e percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Respirou fundo e seguiu em frente. Ela tinha conversado bastante com Sully e ele a tinha convencido a visitar Booth pessoalmente. Ele tinha lhe garantido que o chefe Cullen estava viajando e não corria o risco de eles se encontrarem no hospital. Mesmo assim ela sentia um certo nervosismo, pois pedira para Sully não avisar Booth sobre sua visita.

Uma enfermeira liberou sua entrada e indicou o quarto. Ela bateu de leve na porta e ouviu a voz bonita dele.

_ Entre.

Temperance abriu a porta e percebeu que ele não tinha se dado ao trabalho de ver quem entrava, preferindo continuar folheando uma revista sobre esportes. Ela pigarreou e ele a encarou, deixando a revista cair no mesmo instante.

_ Bones ! – ele exclamou surpreso, chamando-a pelo apelido que lhe dera, no começo, somente para irritá-la, mas que depois havia se tornado uma forma carinhosa de tratá-la.

Booth não sabia se ficava feliz ou zangado com ela. Afinal ela tinha demorado tempo demais para visitá-lo. Ele lhe deu um leve sorriso e apontou uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

_ Entre, por favor, sente-se ! – até ele achou que isso soou formal demais. – Como você está ?

_ Bem ! Graças a você... Ainda sendo seguida pelo FBI, mas já me acostumei. O julgamento é amanhã ! Depois disso estarei livre... E você ?

Antes que ele respondesse a porta se abriu e uma mulher loira entrou. Ela correu até a cama, o abraçou pelo pescoço e o beijou direto na boca.

_ Meu Deus, Seeley ! Eu estava viajando a trabalho e só fiquei sabendo hoje do que aconteceu ! Você está bem, querido ? – ela acariciava o rosto dele.

Temperance observava a cena boquiaberta. Ele tinha sido bem rápido em substituí-la. A moça certamente agia como uma namorada. Ela notou quando Booth afastou a mão dela de seu rosto.

_ O que deu em você ? Da última vez que nos vimos você dizia me odiar ! – ele encarou a loira e depois voltou-se para Temperance. - Temperance, essa é a agente Payton Perotta, uma amiga do FBI. Payton, essa é a Dra. Temperance Brennan, do Instituto Jeffersonian.

_ Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Dra. Brennan ! Eu li sobre o caso. – ela o encarou novamente. – Sou muito mais do que uma amiga, Seeley...

Temperance não queria ouvir mais nada e se levantou, seu semblante muito sério.

_ O prazer foi meu, agente Perotta. Eu vou indo. Só passei para ver se o agente Booth estava bem.

Booth entrou em pânico. Não tinham tido chance de conversar e sua ex chegava sem avisar para estragar tudo.

_ Não ! Espera, Temperance, por favor ! Nós precisamos conversar ! – ele a olhou nos olhos.

_ Não creio, agente Booth. Sua namorada chegou e pode lhe fazer companhia. Eu vou andando. Até logo.

Ela saiu antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e antes que ela própria explodisse em lágrimas. Temperance correu pelo corredor e entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou. Ela se encostou na parede e deu vazão às lágrimas que ardiam em seus olhos. Se ele já tinha voltado com a antiga namorada, era sinal que tudo o que tinha acontecido no chalé só tinha tido significado para ela.

* * *

Booth lançou à moça um olhar fulminante.

_ Você tem noção do que fez ? - ele perguntou zangado.

Payton se fez de desentendida, pois tinha percebido o olhar de cobiça de Booth assim que entrou no quarto.

_ Mas o que foi que eu fiz, Booth ? Espantei sua amiga ?

_ Você não devia ter feito isso ! Deu a ela a impressão de que estamos juntos !

_ Nós nunca terminamos, Seeley !

_ Mas é claro que terminamos, há meses ! E para de me chamar de Seeley ! – ele passou as mãos no cabelo num gesto nervoso.

_ Não fique assim, por favor ! Eu tive muito tempo para pensar e me arrependi de tudo o que eu disse ! O fato de você quase morrer me fez pensar no que eu estava perdendo ! – ela tagarelava sem parar. - Eu juro que não vou mais te pressionar com a palavra casamento ! Será no seu ritmo ! Prometo ! Nós poderíamos tentar de novo, o que você me diz ? – ela se sentou na cama e segurou a mão dele.

Booth puxou a mão de volta e fechou os olhos.

_ Some daqui, Payton !

Booth resolveu ignorá-la, virou-se e começou a procurar por seu celular na mesa ao lado da cama. Precisava pedir ao Sully para localizar Temperance imediatamente.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 10**

Temperance entrou sem bater na sala da Cam. Ela se assustou.

_ Dra. Brennan ! Pensei que estivesse em casa ! Não tinha ido embora há cerca de uma hora ?

_ Cam, preciso das minhas férias agora, tem algum problema ? - ela foi direto ao assunto.

A chefe notou os olhos vermelhos, sabia que ela tinha chorado, mas não comentou nada, se informaria com a Ângela depois.

_ Claro que não tem nenhum problema ! Vou providenciar. Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

_ Não, eu só quero descansar depois do depoimento no Tribunal, amanhã. Sabe como é, colocar a cabeça em ordem... – e colar um coração espedaçado, ela pensou, mas não disse mais nada.

_ Sem problemas, podemos ficar sem você. O que me diz de três semanas ?

_ Ótimo.

Temperance agradeceu e saiu, deixando Cam perdida em seus pensamentos.

* * *

_ Droga, Sully ! Você tem que encontrá-la ! – Booth estava nervoso. – Por favor !

_ Eu tentei, Booth ! Eu juro que tentei ! Ela não está em nenhum dos lugares que você me passou, e não atende o celular e nem o telefone do apartamento !

Sully andava de um lado ao outro do quarto, frustrado por não conseguir fazer o que o amigo lhe pedira. Booth tinha lhe contado o que a agente Perotta tinha feito e ele estava igualmente furioso. Já presenciara o quanto ela já tinha feito seu amigo sofrer no passado, com suas crises de ciúmes e sua pressão para que se casassem, até ela encontrar um ex e terminar tudo de um dia para o outro. Booth se sentiu culpado e frustrado por um bom tempo, se recusando a sair com qualquer garota que o amigo se oferecesse para lhe apresentar. Agora que Booth tinha realmente encontrado uma mulher que o merecesse, essa infeliz aparecia e estragava tudo.

_ O que eu vou fazer ... – Booth tentava se lembrar de mais algum lugar onde Temperance poderia estar.

De repente Sully parou de andar e sorriu.

_ E se eu for ao Tribunal amanhã, Booth ? Ela vai estar lá, não vai ?

_ Eu não sei o que faria sem você ! É claro que ela vai estar lá ! Só que eu vou fazer melhor, eu vou até lá !

_ Você não pode, Booth ! Não vai ter alta tão cedo, cara ! O médico foi bem claro, alta pra você só no final da próxima semana... E ele acha melhor você ficar na minha casa por uns tempos !

_ Você não entende, Sully ! Eu vi nos olhos dela a mágoa por achar que eu a estava traindo ! Eu não posso deixá-la pensar que eu voltei com a Payton !

Sully suspirou, de nada adiantava discutir com Booth, ele sabia que o amigo podia ser bem teimoso.

_ Tudo bem, se você insiste nessa loucura, pelo menos me deixa te levar. Você não pode dirigir com a perna desse jeito !

_ Eu agradeço muito, amigo !

_ Eu te pego amanhã, às 9:00 horas ?

_ Não, é melhor mais cedo. O médico faz a ronda da manhã às 9:00 h. Preciso estar longe daqui !

_ Ok ! Você é quem sabe ! Mas se disser a alguém que eu te ajudei, eu torço seu pescoço ! – o amigo ameaçou brincando.

_ Você e mais quantos, Sully ? – Booth provocou, sabendo que o amigo jamais ganharia dele numa briga.

_ Muito engraçadinho... – ele resmungou indo embora.

Booth recostou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos. O dia ia ser muito longo, a espera para ver Temperance ia matá-lo aos poucos.

* * *

Temperance subiu no banco das testemunhas e depôs contra os membros da gangue, explicando todos os procedimentos forenses usados em todo o caso. Os demais membros de sua equipe também foram ouvidos.

O dia foi extremamente cansativo. Os jurados se reuniram diversas vezes, mas no fim do dia, por unanimidade, todos eles foram condenados.

O Juiz informou a todos os presentes que, dali a poucos meses, alguns daqueles homens passariam por outro julgamento, o de tentativa de assassinato contra a Antropóloga Forense responsável pelo caso, a Dra. Temperance Brennan e o agente especial do FBI, Seeley Booth, que no momento se encontrava no Hospital, devido aos graves ferimentos que sofrera na tentativa de protegê-la. Todos sentiram-se penalizados e olharam para ela. Temperance fechou os olhos à menção do nome dele. O Juiz dispensou a todos.

Ela se levantou e foi se encontrar com Ângela. Precisava se despedir da amiga e depois ir para casa. Ela ainda ia terminar de arrumar sua mala. Seu vôo para Cancun estava marcado para a manhã do dia seguinte, suas merecidas férias a aguardavam. Teria tempo para relaxar e tentar esquecer os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida.

Quando saiu do Tribunal sentia sua cabeça começando a doer. Sentia o começo de mais uma de suas enxaquecas. Passara o dia com o estômago embrulhado e nem tinha conseguido almoçar, apesar da insistência dos amigos. Ela se aproximou de seu carro e seu coração quase parou ao ver Booth. Ele estava em pé, encostado em seu carro, uma das pernas enfaixada e uma muleta ao seu lado. Ela mal acreditava no que estava vendo, pelos seus cálculos ele ainda deveria estar no hospital.

Booth a viu se aproximar e prendeu a respiração. Ela estava linda, usando um blazer azul escuro sobre uma saia levemente rodada e saltos altos. Mas ele notou seu olhar triste e a testa franzida. Provavelmente não tinha ficado feliz em vê-lo.

Temperance se aproximou devagar.

_ Oi. – ele disse simplesmente.

_ Você devia estar no Hospital, Booth ! – ela apenas o repreendeu.

_ Sully me ajudou a fugir de lá. Eu precisava falar com você... E já que você não atendeu a nenhum dos meus telefonemas, não tive outra escolha, não é?

_ Quer que eu me sinta culpada ?

Booth suspirou.

_ Não. Eu só preciso que me escute ! Podemos conversar em algum lugar ? Sua casa, talvez...

Temperance pensou um pouco, não podia levá-lo para sua casa, ele veria uma de suas malas pronta na entrada do apartamento. Ele não podia saber de sua viagem, ou talvez tentasse fazê-la mudar de idéia. E com a dor de cabeça piorando, tudo o que ela não queria era uma discussão.

_ Não, é melhor eu levá-lo pra sua casa. Você nem devia estar de pé !

_ Fiquei aqui o dia todo... Minha idéia era alcançá-la pela manhã, antes que entrasse, mas me atrasei tentando escapar dos médicos. Sully queria esperar pra me levar, mas eu não deixei. Imaginei que pra você me ouvir eu teria que apelar... – ele tentou sorrir.

_ Você é louco... – ela disse e sorriu.

Ela abriu a porta e o ajudou a entrar no carro. Seguiram direto para o apartamento dele.

* * *

Booth abriu a porta do apartamento e a convidou para entrar.

_ Desculpe pela poeira, mas eu estive fora por tanto tempo... – ele disse enquanto fechava a porta e a levava até o sofá.

_ Você não tem uma empregada ? – ela perguntou por curiosidade.

_ Com o que eu ganho no FBI ? Você só pode estar brincando !

_ Desculpe... Não quis parecer arrogante... – ela se sentou no sofá.

_ Hei, eu estou brincando ! Eu tenho uma faxineira que vem uma vez por semana.

Temperance fechou os olhos e levou as mãos à têmpora, ele percebeu. Booth se aproximou, sentando-se com cuidado junto dela no sofá, tomando cuidado para apoiar a perna operada.

_ O que foi ? Está com dor de cabeça ? – ele perguntou baixinho começando a massageá-la no local.

Ela continuou de olhos fechados.

_ Hum...isso é muito bom...

Booth sorriu. Precisavam conversar, mas ela precisava relaxar primeiro. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Apenas relaxe, está bem ?

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando e encostou-se ao sofá, de olhos fechados. Booth prosseguiu com a massagem, mas de repente eles ouviram um barulho da porta se abrindo e a loira dos pesadelos de Temperance apareceu na sala.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui ? – Payton Perotta perguntou balançando um molho de chaves nas mãos e olhando para o casal no sofá.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 11**

* * *

Booth encarou a loira, furioso.

_ O que você veio fazer aqui, Payton ? – ele perguntou se levantado com dificuldade do sofá.

Ela balançava algumas chaves na mão, deixando claro para Temperance que ela já tinha morado ali.

_ Fui até o hospital e o médico me disse que você tinha fugido ! Fiquei procurando por você o dia todo ! Já vim ao apartamento quatro vezes hoje !

Temperance se levantou enquanto eles discutiam e apertou sua bolsa junto ao corpo. O que não daria para não presenciar aquela cena...

_ Eu vou indo, Booth... – ela começou.

_ Não ! Você não vai a lugar algum, Temperance ! Quem vai sair é ela ! - ele voltou-se novamente para a loira. – Em primeiro lugar, eu não fugi, eu me dei alta e, em segundo lugar, o que você está fazendo com essas chaves ?

_ Você me deu, ou já se esqueceu disso também ? Acho que a temporada que você passou no chalé não fez bem para você, nem para a sua memória, Seeley. – ela alfinetou Temperance de propósito.

Temperance sentia sua dor piorando consideravelmente e tentou passar por eles em direção a saída. Booth segurou seu braço.

_ Não é o você está pensando, Bones ! – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

_ O que eu estou pensando não vem ao caso. Mas dá pra perceber que as coisas entre vocês não estão tão finalizadas como você imaginava. E eu preciso acabar com essa maldita dor de cabeça ! Por isso, eu vou embora !

Ela soltou seu braço com um puxão e saiu do apartamento, antes que ele conseguisse segui-la, por causa da perna machucada.

Assim que ela saiu Booth voltou-se para Payton com a mão estendida, sem dizer uma palavra. Seu olhar dizia tudo. Ela entendeu o recado e colocou as chaves na mão dele, esperando pela explosão que não aconteceu. Ele voltou para o sofá e se sentou, esperando que ela fosse embora. Mas ela não foi. Payton não queria desistir de um homem como ele, não tão facilmente.

_ Seeley, por favor... Me dá uma chance ! A gente conversa e quem sabe...

_ Não ! – ele a interrompeu furioso. – Eu amo aquela mulher ! Será que é tão difícil pra você aceitar isso ? Você terminou nosso relacionamento, não eu ! Agora eu estou em outra ! Me deixa em paz !

Payton baixou os olhos. Resolveu mudar de estratégia, sabia que ele não mudaria de idéia assim, nervoso. Ela saiu do apartamento sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

Temperance entrou em sua casa com lágrimas nos olhos. Seguiu direto para seu banheiro e pegou comprimidos para dor de cabeça. Tomou dois de uma vez só. Depois tomou um banho demorado e se deitou, para tentar dormir. Sabia que a noite prometia ser muito longa.

No dia seguinte ela acordou cedo, após passar a maior parte da noite rolando na cama. Terminou de fazer a mala e seguiu mais cedo para o aeroporto, pegando um táxi. Preferia esperar pelo horário do vôo lá, do que arriscar ser encontrada por ele.

Ela aproveitou e despachou logo as malas e foi tomar um café. Seu estômago ainda se encontrava bem rebelde e ela não conseguia pensar em nada para comer. Ficou ali no saguão, alheia a multidão correndo a sua volta, bebericando o café e lendo uma revista, enquanto os minutos se arrastavam para suas tão merecidas férias. Poderia aproveitar para se bronzear, ler ou quem sabe, começar um novo livro. Qualquer coisa que a fizesse esquecer de um lindo moreno, alto, de olhos castanhos e sorriso charmoso.

* * *

_**Alguns dias depois...**_

Booth desligou o telefone novamente e suspirou. Realmente ela devia ter muito autocontrole para ouvir o telefone tocando sem parar e não atender. O recado na secretária não dizia muita coisa, só que ela retornaria a ligação assim que possível.

Vários dias já haviam se passado, e nada dela retornar nenhuma das inúmeras ligações dele. Primeiro ele tinha tentado encontrá-la no Instituto, mas foi informado, por sua própria chefe, que ela tinha tirado férias. E claro que ela não tinha dito mais nada, afinal nem o conhecia direito. Depois ele tinha ido aos lugares que ela freqüentava, sempre levado por seu amigo, Sully, sua babá oficial indicada pelo FBI. Ele odiava depender de outras pessoas, por isso torcia para que sua perna sarasse logo.

Eles voltaram para o apartamento de Booth e ele convidou Sully para tomar uma cerveja. O amigo recusou, pois tinha um encontro. Booth fechou a porta e entrou novamente no seu solitário refúgio, sentindo pena de si mesmo e pensando de quanto tempo Temperance precisaria para perdoá-lo.

* * *

_**Duas semanas depois...**_

_ Já vai ! – Temperance correu até a porta enquanto ainda fechava o botão de seu jeans.

Ela perdeu a fala ao dar de cara com a agente Perotta na porta de seu apartamento.

_ Posso falar um minuto com você ? – a loira perguntou.

_ Eu estava saindo para o trabalho, agente Perotta. Não pode ser numa outra hora ?

_ Sinto muito, mas é sobre o Seeley. Eu prometo não tomar muito de seu tempo.

Temperance suspirou. Tinha chegado de Cancun na noite anterior e ainda estava cansada por causa do longo vôo. Não tinha a menor vontade conversar com aquela mulher, mas saiu do caminho para que ela entrasse.

_ Sente-se. – ela ofereceu.

_ Obrigada, mas vou ser breve. Eu estou grávida.

_ Está... o que ?! – Temperance gaguejou em choque.

_ Estou grávida do Seeley, Dra. Brennan. Foi isso que eu fui contar, naquele dia em que nos encontramos no apartamento dele. Eu estou grávida de quase três meses...

Temperance respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, para tentar se acalmar. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, ela pensou. Ela encarou a loira novamente.

_ E por que veio me contar isso, agente Perotta ?

_ Porque eu sei o que aconteceu entre vocês no chalé. Ele me contou. Disse que estava carente, bem...isso não vem ao caso, o que importa é que eu sei que se você procurá-lo, ele vai ficar confuso... Vim pedir para que não faça isso. Por favor, não afaste o pai do meu filho !

_ Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas ! – Temperance se defendeu automaticamente.

Ela se perguntava com que direito Booth tinha contado sua intimidade para aquela loira com um projeto de cérebro. Ela não disse mais nada e a outra continuou.

_ Seeley me pediu em casamento ontem a noite. Ele disse que não quer ter outro filho morando longe dele. Nós nos acertamos, e se você procurá-lo...

_ Eu não vou ! – ela finalizou, interrompendo a outra, não queria ouvir que eles estavam felizes. – Não vou procurá-lo ! Vocês podem ser muito felizes juntos ! Agora, se me der licença, eu preciso trabalhar.

_ Claro ! Não quero tomar mais o seu tempo. Até mais, Dra. Brennan !

Temperance fechou a porta e encostou a testa contra ela. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo, um longo e doloroso pesadelo. Ela voltou para o quarto e permaneceu sentada na cama, já completamente esquecida do horário ou do Instituto Jeffersonian. Só o que conseguia pensar era naquele sorriso charmoso e nos olhos castanhos, que não devia voltar a ver. Ela se perguntava o porque de sua vida dar tantas voltas, sempre terminando com ela infeliz e sozinha.

* * *

_**Uma hora depois...**_

Temperance chegou ao Instituto Jeffersonian com um bronzeado invejável, mas o astral nem tanto. Ângela percebeu a tristeza nos olhos da amiga assim que entrou em sua sala.

_ Seja bem vinda de volta ! O que foi, Brennan ? O sol de Cancun te deu esse bronzeado deslumbrante, mas derreteu seu sorriso ? – ela brincou sentando-se na frente da amiga.

_ Oi, Ângela. Como estão as coisas por aqui ? – ela abriu o lap top e ignorou convenientemente a pergunta.

_ Ta, já entendi. Não quer falar sobre isso. Tudo bem. Mais tarde você me conta ! – Ângela falava sem parar, com seu entusiasmo de sempre. - Por aqui anda tudo na mesma, nenhuma novidade excitante... – ela se levantou e foi se afastando em direção a porta. – A não ser um moreno alto e maravilhoso que esteve aqui te procurando na semana passada...

Temperance desviou rapidamente os olhos do micro, como Ângela tinha certeza que ela faria.

_ Ele esteve aqui ?! – ela perguntou de sopetão, se arrependendo em seguida e baixando os olhos. – Ele não devia ter vindo.

Ângela sorriu.

_ Ele parecia tão arrasado quanto você, querida. Por que você não faz uma visita a ele hoje à noite ? Afinal o homem virou uma peneira salvando sua vida ! Eu tenho a impressão que ele ia gostar muito...

_ Não posso. Ele vai ficar bem, com aquela agente amiguinha dele servindo de babá.

_ Será que eu notei uma pontinha de ciúme, Bren ? – ela provocou.

_ Eles estão noivos, Ângela ! Os meus sentimentos não vem ao caso aqui !

_ Não acredito nisso ! Eu vi a cara dele quando veio te procurar, Brenn ! - ela achava que Temperance tinha ficado louca. – Isso só pode ser mentira ! Ou um mal entendido, talvez !

_ Mas é a mais pura verdade ! E agora, se você não se incomoda, eu tenho milhões de coisas para fazer ! – ela não queria despachar sua amiga daquela maneira, mas se sentia mal ouvindo-a falar dele.

_ Ta legal ! Mas eu vou averiguar essas novas informações, pode ter certeza !

Temperance não retrucou. Estava novamente perdida em seus pensamentos, suas férias não serviram apenas para colocar um lindo tom dourado em sua pele, mas também para revelar um pequeno acontecimento que a tinha deixado de duas maneiras opostas ao mesmo tempo, em pânico e feliz. Resolveu não contar a novidade a amiga, por enquanto. Até que resolvesse o que fazer de sua vida.

Temperance estava grávida, de seis semanas, e muito em breve teria seu bebê, só seu e nunca mais se sentiria sozinha.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 12**

* * *

Ângela vasculhava as gavetas da sala de Temperance, depois da saída de todos, quando Hodgins entrou.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui ? Eu to te esperando há um tempão ! Já é tarde !

_ Desculpe, querido ! Mas antes de ir embora eu preciso achar uma coisa !

_ Nas gavetas da Dra. Brennan ? - ele a encarou com a testa franzida.

Ângela não respondeu e continuou sua busca. De repente ela soltou um gritinho.

_ Achei ! Eu sabia que ela tinha guardado aqui ! – ela balançou o cartão do agente Sully na cara do Hodgins.

_ O telefone de outro cara ? Você estava procurando o telefone de outro cara ?! – ele a encarou e cruzou os braços.

_ Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Hodgins ! Eu preciso investigar uma coisa pra Brennan e esse cara pode me ajudar !

Ele não pareceu muito convencido mas a seguiu quando ela o chamou para irem para casa.

* * *

O celular tocou apenas duas vezes e o agente já atendeu. Ele ainda estava no escritório, preenchendo o último relatório do dia.

_ Sim, sou eu. – ele estranhou a ligação da tal Ângela.

_ Eu sou amiga da Dra. Temperance Brennan, agente Sully.

_ Ah ! Claro. Como ela está ?

_ Está bem, quer dizer, mais ou menos... – ela respirou fundo e resolveu ir direto ao assunto. – Bem, não vou fazer rodeios, você sabe o que aconteceu entre ela e seu amigo, certo ?

_ Sim, eu sei. Eles se envolveram romanticamente enquanto ele fazia sua proteção, mas por que você está me perguntando isso ? – Sully estava estranhando o rumo da conversa.

_ Bem, é que uma amiga de vocês, a agente Perotta, disse que está grávida dele, eu gostaria de saber se isso é verdade.

Sully respirou fundo, então era isso.

_ Sim, é verdade. Eles ficaram noivos e vão ter um bebê sim.

Ângela ficou chocada, então a perua estava falando a verdade.

_ Oh, certo. Então é verdade... Bom, o agente Booth podia ao menos ter avisado a Brenn da existência da outra, antes que ela se envolvesse. Seu amigo jogou sujo !

_ Eu também acho isso, eu até disse a ele. Mas sabe como é...eles estavam brigados...aí a Dra. Brennan apareceu...e bom, ele é humano, sua amiga é uma mulher linda, bem, o resto você já sabe...

_ É, eu sei. Bom, diga a ele que eu desejo felicidades ao casal e muita saúde para o bebê.

_ Eu direi. Até mais !

Ângela desligou e olhou para Hodgins.

_ É, parece que a Bren se ferrou de novo. Coitada, ela nunca tem sorte no amor...

* * *

_**No dia seguinte, na sala de Temperance...**_

_ Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Ângela ! – Temperance se levantou da cadeira, vermelha de raiva.- Você não tinha o direito !

_ Eu sei, me desculpe ! Mas eu precisava ter certeza !

_ A troco de que ela mentiria, sabendo que eu poderia facilmente confirmar essa história com o agente Sully, ou mesmo com o próprio Booth !

_ Não sei, mas eu sei que não confio nela, Brenn ! Por isso eu precisava checar ! E se você pensar com calma, o que eu fiz facilitou as coisas pra você... Agora você pode seguir em frente, como você mesma diz, e esquecê-lo de vez ! Afinal foi só um caso, certo ? – Ângela tentou sorrir.

Temperance se sentou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Bem que ela gostaria que isso tivesse sido somente mais um de seus casos e namoros sem conseqüências. Ela queria não sonhar com ele todas as noites, não sentir seu perfume na rua e olhar depressa, pensando ser ele, não ter uma semente dele crescendo em seu ventre. Não, ela pensou, disso ela não se arrependia. Pelo menos teria algo dele para tentar amenizar sua dor e solidão. Ela respirou fundo e depois encarou Ângela.

_ Sente-se, Ângela. Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber. Mas vai ter que jurar manter segredo, ou nunca mais falarei com você de novo !

Ângela se sentou rapidamente na cadeira.

_ O que é ? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Temperance foi até a porta e a fechou. Ninguém podia escutar aquela conversa. Ela voltou até a mesa, mas permaneceu em pé, torcendo as mãos na frente do corpo.

_ Eu estou grávida, Ângela.

Ela arregalou os olhos e a encarou, muda de surpresa, pensando na brincadeira sem propósito. Aos poucos ela pode perceber que a amiga falava sério, e também se levantou.

_ Brenn, você está falando sério...quero dizer, sua regra está atrasada ou... você tem certeza ? – ela perguntou ainda incrédula.

_ Tenho certeza absoluta, Ângela. Estou grávida de seis semanas. Já fui ao médico e estou até tomando vitaminas pré-natais.

_ Oh, meu Deus !!! Seis semanas... Então é do Booth ?! Você está grávida do agente Booth ?

_ É claro que é do Booth, Ângela ! Não saio com ninguém há bastante tempo... Você sabe disso !

_ Mas, então, você tem que contar a ele !

_ Não ! – ela negou com tanta veemência que a amiga a olhou com estranheza. Ela continuou. – Não posso fazer isso. Você sabe que a namorada dele, a agente Perotta, também está grávida e eles vão se casar. Eu não posso destruir uma família, Angie ! Não me perdoaria se fizesse isso !

_ Mas ele precisa saber, Brenn ! É um direito dele !

_ Prometa que você não vai falar, por favor !

_ Brenn ! – a amiga estava inconformada.

_ Por favor, Ângela !

_ Ok, eu não conto, mas você devia ! – ela acusou. – Isso não se faz, Brenn ! E se ele a encontrar por aí, com a barriga de grávida ! O que você vai dizer ?

_ Já pensei nisso. Eu andei pesquisando umas Clínicas de doadores de esperma, antes disso tudo acontecer, e tenho os papéis, posso mostrar a ele. Mas apenas se isso acontecer, ok ?

Ângela balançou a cabeça, inconformada com a atitude da melhor amiga. Pela primeira vez na vida ela achava que Temperance estava sendo irracional.

_ Você é quem sabe, amiga. Bom, meus parabéns, só isso que eu posso te dizer ! – ela abraçou Temperance. – Espero que esse bebê tenha os seus olhos !

_ Obrigada, Angie. E você será a madrinha, certo ?

_ Jura ? Você não imagina como isso me deixa feliz !

* * *

_**22:40 h., apartamento do Booth...**_

Booth estava na quinta cerveja quando a campainha tocou. Por um momento ele pensou que podia ser Bones, mas depois ele chegou à conclusão que ela não ia aparecer. Já deixara inúmeros recados em sua secretária eletrônica, e ela sequer tinha retornado os telefonemas. Sully provavelmente estava certo, ela estava envolvida com outra pessoa, afinal o amigo a tinha visto em um restaurante com um homem, e disse que eles pareciam bastante íntimos.

A campainha tocou novamente, tirando Booth de seu devaneio. Quando ele se levantou do sofá para atender, percebeu que estava tonto, a maior prova de que já tinha bebido além do que devia. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar a tontura momentânea e foi abrir, sem nem ao menos olhar pelo olho mágico.

_ Porque você demorou tanto para atender ? – ela entrou e jogou a bolsa no sofá, notou as diversas garrafas vazias e sorriu. – Pensei que você já estivesse dormindo...

_ O que você quer ? – ele perguntou sem nenhuma vontade de ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer. – Eu estava indo dormir !

Ela se aproximou e o abraçou pelo pescoço, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_ Não vai me convidar para te fazer companhia ? Eu adoraria ficar, Seeley...

Ele não respondeu e ela aproximou os lábios, beijando-o antes que ele tivesse tempo de raciocinar. Booth correspondeu ao beijo mecanicamente, abraçando-a pela cintura. Estava confuso e lento por causa da bebida. Sentiu quando ela o empurrou em direção ao sofá e sentou-se em seu colo. Booth passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, estranhando o fato de estarem mais compridos do que se lembrava. Ele parou de repente e a afastou, olhando-a nos olhos. Ela sorriu e tentou beijá-lo novamente. Booth a empurrou, derrubando-a no tapete.

_ Por que você fez isso ? – ela perguntou indignada.

_ Eu não estou tão bêbado, Payton !

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 13**

* * *

_**Cinco meses depois...**_

Temperance entrou no prédio onde fazia curso de Parto Lamaze e foi chamada pela Enfermeira-obstetra e também professora do curso.

_ Temperance, eu preciso atualizar os dados de sua ficha para mandar para o Hospital, você tem dois minutos ?

_ Claro, Joana, sem problemas ! Eu cheguei adiantada hoje !

Elas se sentaram e a professora começou as perguntas.

_ Local de trabalho ?

_ Instituto Jeffersonian. – ela respondeu mecanicamente.

_ Cargo ?

_ Antropóloga Forense.

_ Local de trabalho do pai ?

_ Do meu pai ?! – Temperance estranhou a pergunta.

_ Não, querida, do pai da criança ! – a professora esclareceu rindo.

_ Ah... Isso ! Claro... Ele é... – ela pensou em mentir, mas depois mudou de idéia. – Ele é agente especial do FBI.

_ Jura ? – a professora perguntou espantada.

_ Sim, claro. Por que eu mentiria ? – ela estranhou o espanto da outra.

_ Qual o nome dele?

_ Seeley Booth.

_ Agora sobre o Seguro saúde, vai ser usado o seu ou o do pai da criança ?

_ Meu, é claro.

A professora terminou suas anotações e a encarou com um sorriso.

_ Acho que isso é tudo. Qualquer coisa eu telefono.

Temperance agradeceu e seguiu para a sala do curso.

* * *

Ângela bateu na porta da sala de Temperance e a amiga a encarou com desânimo.

_ Oi, Ângela.

_ O que foi ? Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Você não saiu dessa sala a tarde toda !

_ Nada... Bobagem...

Ângela se sentou na frente dela e a encarou, cruzando os braços. Temperance logo entendeu que ela não ia sair sem uma resposta.

_ Ok... Eu só fiquei deprimida por causa de uma coisa lá no curso de Lamaze, só isso.

_ O que aconteceu ?

_ A enfermeira obstetra me fez perguntas sobre o pai da criança.

_ Ah... Foi isso ! – Ângela sentiu pena dela. – Brennan, eu continuou achando que você devia procurá-lo !

_ Não posso fazer isso. A essa altura ele já deve estar casado...

_ Pois é... por culpa sua ele deve ter se casado com uma bruxa !

_ Ângela !

_ Eu não vou insistir mais... Mas ele merecia saber !

A amiga saiu e ela baixou os olhos para o micro. As horas estavam demorando a passar. Ela passou a mão pela barriga. Seu filho nasceria em dois meses, e ela se sentia cada vez mais ansiosa.

* * *

_**Uma semana depois...**_

_ Booth.

Ele atendeu automaticamente. Telefonemas antes das 8:00 horas da manhã eram raros.

_ Olá. É o agente Seeley Booth ?

_ Sim.

_ Bom dia, meu nome é Joana, eu sou a enfermeira-obstetra do curso de Lamaze da Dra. Brennan.

Booth quase caiu da cadeira. Ele prendeu a respiração. Curso de Lamaze ? Ainda se lembrava de acompanhar a Rebecca, quando ela estava grávida do Parker. Ele permaneceu mudo e ela continuou.

_ Eu não consegui falar com ela hoje ! Será que o senhor poderia lhe transmitir um recado ? Foi mais fácil conseguir o seu telefone do que o do Instituto onde ela trabalha...

Booth respirou fundo e conseguiu falar. Pelo jeito a mulher não tinha idéia que ele não via Temperance há meses.

_ Claro... Claro que sim, pode falar !

_ Hoje, depois da aula das 11:00 horas, vai haver uma pequena festinha, para uma das moças que deve ter o bebê amanhã. Será um almoço, lá no salão do prédio mesmo. O senhor está convidado, apesar de a Dra. Brennan dizer que o senhor não pode acompanhar as aulas por causa do seu trabalho.

_ Claro. Eu vou tentar aparecer por lá. Será que a senhora poderia me dar o endereço ? Eu não vou ter tempo de passar em casa para pegar... – ele mentiu.

Ela forneceu o endereço e se despediu. Booth desligou e percebeu que sua mão tremia. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em tudo o que tinha ouvido. Temperance estava grávida ! E, se a mulher do curso tinha ligado para ele, o bebê só podia ser dele. Resolveu procurar a Ângela, afinal ela era a melhor amiga de Temperance. Precisava saber se o pai da criança era ele mesmo ou o namorado atual que Sully tinha visto com ela.

* * *

Ângela tomava café sozinha na Lanchonete do Instituto. Temperance tinha uma consulta de rotina com sua obstetra e depois a aula de Lamaze, por isso só ia trabalhar na parte da tarde. Ela estava distraída e se assustou quando viu o agente Booth se sentar ao seu lado.

_ Nossa ! Agente Booth ! Quanto tempo, hein ?

_ Tudo bem, Ângela ? – ele a cumprimentou sorrindo.

_ Estou bem sim. Mas acho que você perdeu a viagem. A Temperance não vem trabalhar de manhã hoje.

_ Eu sei. Eu liguei e eles me disseram. Mas eu precisava falar com você.

_ Comigo ?

_ Sim. – ele a encarou muito sério. – Eu já descobri o que sua amiga anda escondendo de mim...

Ângela arregalou os olhos e engasgou com o café. Como ele teria descoberto ? Será que ele estava se referindo ao bebê ? Ela pensava em um modo de descobrir sem se trair.

_ Do que você está falando, agente Booth ?

_ Você sabe sobre o bebê, certo ? – ele perguntou.

_ Sobre o seu bebê e da agente Perotta ? Sei sim, por que ?

Ele a encarou confuso.

_ Meu bebê com a Perotta ? Do que você está falando ? Eu estou falando do bebê da Temperance !

Ângela mordeu o lábio. É, ele realmente sabia.

_ Ah... Esse ! Claro que eu sei... E insisti ara que ela te contasse ! Pode perguntar a ela !

_ Por que ela não me contou ? Ela não tinha o direito de me esconder uma coisa dessas !

_ Ela fez por uma boa causa, Booth ! Não fique bravo com ela !

_ Boa causa ?! Você só pode estar brincando !

_ Ela não queria atrapalhar seu casamento !

Booth a olhou como se ela fosse louca.

_ Casamento ? Mas do que diabos você está falando ?

* * *

_**11:05 horas, Na aula de Lamaze...**_

Temperance suspirou e esticou os braços, tentando massagear as próprias costas. Era a única a freqüentar as aulas sozinha, por isso não tinha um companheiro para ajudá-la. A enfermeira Joana falava para a classe, mas ela mal ouvia, perdida em pensamentos.

De repente notou que todos ficaram calados. Ela percebeu que o motivo era uma pessoa que tinha chegado atrasada e olhou em direção a porta. Seu coração quase parou quando viu Booth. Ele cumprimentou Joana e veio em sua direção, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Booth sorriu quando a percebeu chocada demais para falar e segurou sua mão. Temperance estava tremendo e ele percebeu.

_ Nós temos muito o que conversar ! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Joana continuou e eles tiveram que deixar a conversa para mais tarde.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 14**

* * *

A aula tinha terminado há cinco minutos, todos já tinham seguido para o salão de festas, mas Temperance permanecia sentada, de olhos fechados, tentando respirar fundo diversas vezes para não desmaiar. Booth se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la.

_ Você não vai fugir da nossa conversa, Bones. Eu tenho o mês todo. Estou de férias a partir de hoje.

Ela abriu os olhos e pegou a mão que ele lhe estendia, se levantou e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

_ Eu sinto muito... – ela começou insegura. – Como você descobriu ? A Ângela te contou ?

_ Não, ela não contou nada. Infelizmente. E você deve sentir muito mesmo ! Não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim ! – ele interrompeu.

_ Eu não queria atrapalhar seu casamento, Booth !

Ele suspirou e a puxou pela mão. Booth a levou até a sala ao lado, onde havia cadeiras e não colchonetes no chão.

_ Sente-se. Como eu disse, nós temos muito que conversar.

Temperance estranhava o fato de ele não parecer muito zangado. Ela esperava que ele estivesse furioso. Ele se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou pelos ombros.

_ A agente Perotta não vai gostar de te ver aqui... – ela comentou baixinho.

Booth sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. Ela reparou na falta de aliança, mas não comentou nada. Era bom demais ser abraçada por ele novamente.

_ Não teve casamento nenhum, Bones. E eu não tenho nada com a Payton desde muito antes do que aconteceu entre a gente ! E pensei que você confiasse em mim... Afinal eu te disse isso !

Temperance o encarou espantada. Então ele não tinha se casado ?

_ Você vai ser pai solteiro de novo ? Você disse que não queria isso...

Ele riu.

_ Pois é... Se você não aceitar se casar comigo, vai acontecer de novo, sim !

_ Não brinque comigo, Booth ! A Payton está ou não está grávida ?

_ Não, Bones ! Ela nunca esteve grávida. Foi apenas um plano daquela louca para te afastar de mim ! E você deixou que ela tivesse sucesso ! – ele a repreendeu. – Devia ter acreditado em mim quando disse que nosso relacionamento tinha terminado quase um ano antes de eu te conhecer. Para tê-la engravidado eu teria que ter te traído ! E eu nunca fiz isso.

_ Ela mentiu ? Ela mentiu sobre a gravidez ?

_ Mentiu. Ela teve uma pequena ajuda do Sully.

_ Eu não acredito que ela fez isso ! – ela explodiu indignada. – Aquela desgraçada ! Eu vou acabar com a raça dela ! Ela vai pagar caro pelos meses de solidão e agonia que eu passei !

_ Hei ! Calma ! Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar dos dois mais tarde. Mas eu não quero que você se altere ! Pode fazer mal ao bebê...

Ele colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela e o bebê escolheu esse momento para um belo pontapé. Booth arregalou os olhos e a encarou, esperando uma confirmação. Temperance sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ele acariciou a barriga dela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Temperance se sentiu o pior dos seres humanos por fazê-lo perder esses momentos.

_ Desculpe, Booth ! Se eu soubesse... – ela falou chorando junto com ele.

Ele a abraçou e ela o apertou com força em seus braços. Mal acreditava que estava com ele novamente. Os dois ficaram muito tempo assim, apenas abraçados, até que a futura mãe viesse procurá-los para a festa. Eles sorriram e a acompanharam ao salão de festas.

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado, mas estavam completamente alheios a festa, e totalmente concentrados um no outro. Booth não conseguia manter os olhos longe dela, ou a mão longe de sua barriga.

_ Você ainda não me disse o que é... – ele começou.

_ O que é o que ? – Ela respondeu de boca cheia.

_ Menino ou menina ? – Ele estava realmente curioso.

Temperance sorriu.

_ Não sei. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Booth a encarou espantado.

_ Como, não sabe ?

_ Não sei, porque não deixei que o médico me contasse... – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Gosto de surpresas...

Booth sorriu. Eles continuaram conversando sobre o bebê durante toda a festa.

* * *

_**Mais tarde, no prédio do FBI...**_

Sully preenchia um relatório quando viu Booth entrar em sua sala.

_ Hei. Pensei que você tivesse pedido suas férias a partir de hoje ! O que está fazendo aqui, Booth ? – ele perguntou sorrindo para o amigo.

Booth se aproximou levantado-o da cadeira pelo colarinho. Ele lhe deu um violento soco no rosto que o jogou contra a parede, derrubando um quadro e diversos objetos de sua mesa. Sully o encarou de espantado, uma mão tentando enxugar o sangue que escorria da boca e a outra estendida na frente do corpo, para tentar parar Booth.

_ Por que você fez isso ? – ele perguntou apavorado, pois sabia que Booth era muito mais forte e poderia matá-lo, tamanho o ódio que ele via em seus olhos.

_ Isso você é quem vai me responder... Por que você fez isso ? Por que você tentou afastar a Temperance de mim ? Mentiu até sobre um suposto namorado que você teria visto com ela ! A troco de que ? Você a queria pra você ? É isso, Sully ? Está apaixonado por ela ? – ele gritava e vários agentes começaram a aparecer para assistir a briga.

Sully fechou os olhos, então era isso. O amigo tinha descoberto tudo.

_ Desculpa, Booth ! Eu jamais devia ter ajudado a Payton nisso ! Eu sinto muito ! Eu me arrependi e queria te contar... Mas aí eu achei que já era tarde demais...

_ Por que você fez isso ? Eu confiava em você, cara ! Por que você fez isso ? Eu poderia jamais conhecer meu filho ! Você tem idéia do que é isso ? – Booth cuspia as palavras, furioso.

Sully pegou um lenço no bolso da calça e enxugou a boca. Ele olhou com tristeza para o amigo.

_ Porque eu sou apaixonado pela Payton, droga ! Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela ! E fiz ! E me arrependo ! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu juro que o faria ! Pois nem assim eu fiquei com ela ! Eu sou louco por ela, desde quando ela estava com você !

Booth ficou chocado com a resposta. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e se dirigiu para a saída.

_ Pois vocês se merecem, espero que sejam felizes juntos !

Booth saiu e os outros agentes aos poucos voltaram para suas salas. Sully pensou em telefonar para Payton e contar que Booth tinha descoberto tudo, mas depois mudou de idéia. Ela que se desse mal sozinha.

* * *

_**Dois dias depois...**_

Temperance cortava a pizza enquanto Booth terminava de se vestir. Estavam no apartamento dele, após uma tarde inteira fazendo amor.

Ele queria aproveitar suas férias e viajar com ela, mas devido ao estágio avançado da gravidez, ela estava proibida de viajar de avião. Por isso resolveram se esconder do mundo no apartamento dele mesmo.

A campainha tocou e ela foi atender. Mal abriu a porta e a loira foi entrando.

_ Você demora sempre para abrir, ou é só quando eu venho ? – ela perguntou.

Temperance fechou a porta e só aí a loira notou que não tinha sido ele quem tinha aberto.

_ Que bom que você veio, agente Perotta ! Acredito que temos uma conversinha para colocar em dia...

A agente a encarou muda e extremamente pálida. A primeira coisa que ela notou foi a barriga de Temperance, em óbvio estado avançado de gravidez, depois foi o fato de que ela estava quase nua, no apartamento de Booth.

Ele veio do quarto e sorriu quando viu a cena. Temperance estava parada em frente a saída, com os braços cruzados, absolutamente linda, vestindo apenas uma camisa sua, os cabelos em completo desalinho. E Payton, muda de espanto, a encarava querendo sumir.

Booth pigarreou para se fazer notar e Payton se virou para ele rapidamente.

_ Eu posso explicar, Seeley ! Me deixa explicar por que eu fiz o que fiz ! Por favor !

Temperance interrompeu.

_ Nós não queremos explicação nenhuma vinda de uma vadia como você. Eu só espero que você esqueça esse endereço, para o seu próprio bem ! Da próxima vez...eu posso não estar tão relaxada...– ela provocou, fazendo com que Payton tivesse certeza do que eles estavam fazendo antes dela chegar. - E posso querer quebrar alguns ossos do seu lindo rostinho !

A agente sorriu com ironia.

_ Eu sou agente do FBI, Dra. Brennan ! Não acho que você conseguiria me bater !

_ Sou perita em três artes marciais. E estou com uma leve alteração hormonal devido a gravidez... E você tentou roubar o homem da minha vida... Acho que sim, eu conseguiria acabar com você !

Booth sorriu quando ouviu as últimas palavras. Payton seguiu em direção a saída e Temperance foi abraçar Booth. Ela abriu a porta e olhou para os dois mais uma vez antes de sair. Os dois caíram na risada assim que a agente fechou a porta.

_ Não sei, mas acho que a sua revanche foi bem melhor do que a minha... Pelo menos sua mão não está doendo... – Booth reclamou abrindo e fechando a mão direita.

Temperance pegou a mão dele e beijou cada dedo. Depois ela sorriu e o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço, queixo e subiu em direção a orelha. Booth a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

_ Se você continuar com isso, não vai poder jantar antes do café da manhã...

Ela sorriu e aproximou a boca da dele, dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele a pegou no colo e correu de volta para o quarto.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 15**

_

* * *

_

_**Um mês depois...**_

Temperance andava devagar pela praça. Tinha passado a tarde fazendo compras para o bebê. Booth tinha combinado de buscá-la e ela aguardava tomando um sorvete. Ele está atrasado, ela pensou, e isso não era típico dele. Ela suspirou e jogou o copinho de sorvete no lixo. Olhou novamente para o relógio e pegou o celular.

Pela quarta vez naquela tarde, ele não atendeu. Temperance começou a se preocupar. Discou o número da sala dele no FBI. Nada. Resolveu chamar um táxi.

* * *

Ela entrou no apartamento dele e jogou a bolsa no sofá. Seguiu direto para o quarto.

_ Booth ? – ela chamou.

Temperance o procurou pelo apartamento inteiro e não havia sinal dele. Ela se sentou no sofá e acidentalmente chutou algo para baixo do sofá. Ela se curvou e pegou o objeto. Temperance franziu a testa ao perceber que se tratava do celular dele. E com várias ligações perdidas, ela constatou, suas e do chefe dele, o agente Cullen.

Ela se levantou, pegou a bolsa e saiu rapidamente do apartamento, já sentindo pontadas de nervoso em seu estômago. Havia alguma coisa errada, muito errada.

Temperance seguiu de táxi até o prédio do FBI e entrou sem problemas, já que todos a conheciam como a esposa do agente Booth, apesar deles não serem casados. Ela seguiu direto para a sala do agente Sully e entrou sem bater.

_ Onde está o Booth ? – ela perguntou furiosa.

O agente se assustou com a entrada abrupta e a encarou, sentindo-se culpado novamente pelo que havia feito a uma moça tão boa como ela.

_ Boa tarde, Dra. Brennan ! - ele falou sem graça. – Eu nunca tive chance de me desculpar...

_ Me poupe disso, agente Sully ! – ela interrompeu. – Eu só quero saber onde está o Booth ! Eu sei que você e sua amiguinha fizeram alguma coisa com ele !

Sully percebeu o nervosismo dela e se levantou, preocupado.

_ Sente-se, Dra. Brennan ! Eu vou mandar buscar um copo de água, você está muito nervosa e isso não é bom no seu estado !

_ Eu não quero me sentar ! Eu quero o Booth ! – ela gritou e deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Sully a pegou pela mão e fez sinal para sua assistente, que a essa altura já olhava preocupada em direção à moça grávida. Ela correu em busca de água e Sully fez com que Temperance se sentasse numa cadeira.

_ Temperance, eu juro que não tenho idéia de onde o Booth está. Mas prometo que vou mandar localizá-lo imediatamente, certo ? Vou rastrear o celular dele agora mesmo.

Ela jogou o celular de Booth em cima da mesa.

_ Ele não está com o celular, eu o encontrei caído no chão do apartamento ! Ele não está em nenhum dos lugares onde costuma ir ! - ela respirou fundo e enxugou os olhos com a mão. – Onde está a agente Perotta ? Eu tenho certeza que ela fez alguma coisa com ele !

Sully sentiu pena dela, ela estava a beira de um ataque de pânico. Ele começou a pensar se ela não podia ter razão. Afinal ele não via Payton desde pouco tempo depois de Booth deixar o escritório naquela manhã. Ele sabia que Booth estava trabalhando em um caso de assassinato dentro de uma Universidade, mas não tinha idéia de qual delas.

_ Conte-me o que aconteceu. Quando foi a última vez que falou com ele ? – Sully perguntou, intrigado.

_ Hoje de manhã. Nós dormimos no apartamento dele e depois ele me deixou no Centro, para fazer compras para o bebê. Combinamos que ele me buscaria às quatro horas da tarde, mas ele não apareceu ! Eu fui de táxi até os restaurantes que ele conhece, na banca de jornal, no parque onde ele leva o filho...procurei por ele em todos os lugares que nós frequentamos e, nada ! Aí eu fui até o apartamento dele, encontrei o celular e aqui estou !

A assistente dele voltou com um copo e ele estendeu a ela.

_ Tome isso, por favor ! E se acalme ! Eu vou agora mesmo emitir um alerta de agente desaparecido, volto em um minuto. – ele virou-se para a assistente. – Fique com ela !

A moça apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhou para Temperance, com um olhar de pena. Sully correu para a sala de seu chefe.

* * *

_**Onze e meia da noite...**_

Temperance andava de um lado a outro pela sala de seu apartamento. Ângela a encarava, consternada. Ela tinha sido chamada por Sully para ajudar a acalmar a amiga, após a confirmação do desaparecimento de Booth.

O carro dele havia sido encontrado, duas horas antes, capotado em um barranco, perto de um rio. O FBI encontrou manchas de sangue e uma das armas dele, caída do lado de fora do carro. Temperance entrou em desespero e chorou muito, e agora estava em casa, acompanhada pela melhor amiga. Ela tinha se acalmado um pouco, mas ainda se recusava a dormir.

_ Bren, por favor ! Vá para a cama, querida ! Eu chamo se tiver alguma notícia ! – ela implorou pela décima vez.

_ Eu não posso ! Eu não posso dormir, com ele por aí, ferido, ou até morto ! Eu não conseguiria, Ângela !

_ Não tire conclusões precipitadas, Brennan ! O FBI mesmo informou que o sangue encontrado deve ser de um ferimento pequeno !

_ Mas ainda sim eu não sei onde e como ele está ! – ela recomeçou a chorar. – Eu preciso dele, Ângela ! Eu quero o Booth aqui comigo !

A amiga se levantou e a abraçou, levando-a até o quarto. Temperance tinha sido medicada e Ângela esperava que o leve calmante a ajudasse a dormir, pelo bem do bebê. Ela colocou a amiga na cama e ficou ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos, até que ela adormeceu.

* * *

_**No dia seguinte, 7:30h da manhã....**_

_ Alô ! – Temperance agarrou o telefone com as duas mãos, assim que ele tocou pela primeira vez.

_ Temperance, é o agente Sully !

_ Alguma notícia do Booth ? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

_ Infelizmente não... Mas... Bem, nós temos algumas pistas e uma testemunha e...

Ela notou a hesitação dele.

_ Mas ela está envolvida, não está ? - ela deduziu o óbvio.

Temperance pode ouvi-lo respirando fundo do outro lado da linha.

_ Tudo indica que sim, Temperance. Eu sinto muito... – ele pigarreou – Ela também desapareceu, no mesmo horário e a testemunha descreveu alguém exatamente como ela, no carro dele, na hora do almoço.

_ Aquela vadia desgraçada vai me pagar muito caro se ela machucar o Booth ! Eu juro que vai !

_ Eu imagino como se sente, e eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando a ajudei com aquela mentira estúpida ! Eu vou me redimir com vocês dois, eu prometo. Eu vou encontrar o Booth ! Quando eu tiver mais notícias, eu ligo.

Temperance sentiu sinceridade nele e agradeceu, desligando em seguida. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, acariciando a barriga, como Booth sempre fazia. Ela precisava encontrá-lo, agora que eles tinham se acertado, ela não podia perdê-lo. Não podia sequer pensar em ter esse filho longe dele. Temperance se sentia mal por não poder ajudar, mas sua equipe estava ajudando o FBI, e ela tinha plena confiança neles.

Agora ela precisava fazer duas das coisas que mais detestava, esperar e depender de outras pessoas. Mas ela faria isso, pelo bem do bebê, do filho deles.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 16**

_**8:15 h., no cativeiro...**_

Ele abriu os olhos e os fechou novamente, incomodado pela súbita claridade. Sua cabeça latejava e ele não precisava de espelho para perceber o sangue em sua testa. Tentou se sentar, movendo-se com dificuldade por causa das mãos amarradas nas costas. Quando conseguiu, abriu novamente os olhos, aos poucos, se acostumando com a luz do sol que entrava por uma pequena janela no alto da parede.

Booth tentou se familiarizar com o local. Estava numa espécie de oficina, muito suja e pela aparência, abandona há muito tempo. Ele estava em uma velha cama de metal, em um fino colchão de palha. Havia uma escrivaninha num canto, duas cadeiras, um armário de metal e diversas peças de carros espalhadas pelo chão, além de diversas caixas de papelão.

Ele tentou apurar os ouvidos, mas tudo o que conseguia ouvir eram sons de alguns passarinhos e uma porta de tela batendo ao sabor do vento. Tudo indicava que ele estava sozinho ali. Tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que uma de suas pernas estava amarrada na cama. Suspirou frustrado e começou a forçar sua mente para pensar em um plano. Precisava sair dali. Antes que alguém aparecesse.

Booth não tinha idéia de quanto tempo estava ali. Ele se lembrava apenas de que Payton tinha lhe pedido uma carona, pois seu carro tinha quebrado e ela não queria se atrasar para um encontro. Booth tinha ficado tão feliz pensando que ela finalmente o deixaria em paz, por causa do novo namorado, que não percebeu quando um homem saiu de trás do banco de seu carro e lhe deu uma pancada na cabeça. Só se lembrava de ter lutado com ele, bastante tonto devido a pancada, e eles acabaram fazendo com que seu carro capotasse.

Depois disso, ele não se lembrava de mais nada. O que o homem teria feito com ela ? Booth ficou preocupado, e se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa grave com ela ? O barulho de um carro tirou-o de seu devaneio. Booth esperou para encarar seu agressor, mas se surpreendeu quando a porta se abriu.

_ Como está, meu amor ? Com fome ? Eu trouxe comida ! – ela estava toda sorridente.

Booth lançou a ela um olhar furioso.

_ Só podia ser coisa sua ! Eu devia ter imaginado... Trate de me soltar, agora !

_ Não fale assim comigo, Seeley ! Eu só quero abrir seus olhos, não quero te fazer nenhum mal ! – ela se defendeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Você vai ficar aqui apenas o tempo que precisa para chegar a conclusão de que eu sou o amor de sua vida, e não aquela doutorazinha magrela !

Booth olhou para ela e percebeu que ela parecia estranha, alterada, eufórica demais. Ela se aproximou dele trazendo um prato contendo um hambúrguer, de aparência duvidosa, e um copo de café, obviamente frio. Ele desviou os olhos da comida e a encarou nos olhos, notando as pupilas dilatadas e as mãos trêmulas. Ela estaria sob efeito de drogas ? Ele se perguntou.

Payton passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. Booth a encarava, entre incrédulo e furioso.

_ Você não pode pensar que um plano como esse dará certo ! Você não pode me manter amarrado para sempre, Payton ! O FBI vai me encontrar e você estará em apuros !

_ Claro que não posso te manter amarrado para sempre ! Mas eu sei do meu poder de sedução, querido... – ela passou a mão pela coxa dele. – É simples... eu te seduzo e você fica comigo ! Eu sei muito bem como despertar seu desejo, querido...

Booth fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Seria tão mais fácil odiá-la, mas ela parecia doente, e a única coisa que ela despertava nele no momento, era pena e não desejo. Nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência pensaria de modo tão... maluco ! Ele resolveu mudar de tática.

_ Payton, me desamarra, nós podemos sair para jantar e conversar, o que você me diz, hã?

Ela se afastou dele rapidamente. Apoiou o prato na escrivaninha e se voltou para ele novamente. Não sorria mais e o encarou com frieza.

_ Não subestime minha inteligência, Seeley ! Não vou desamarrar você ! E eu sei que essas cordas não vão detê-lo por muito tempo, devido ao seu treinamento, mas fique sabendo que eu tenho homens aí fora, de prontidão ! Você não vai sair daqui tão cedo ! – ela gritou e saiu, batendo a porta.

Booth ficou pasmo. O que diabos tinha acontecido ? Definitivamente ela só podia estar maluca. E, se era mesmo verdade o que ela disse sobre os homens lá fora, seu plano teria que ser muito bom...

* * *

_**9:00 h., sala do agente Sully...**_

_ Ok, obrigado pela informação, senhor. Tenha um bom dia.

Sully desligou o telefone e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Olhou para seu terceiro copo de café vazio e o jogou no lixo. O Diretor Cullen entrou na sala.

_ Como estão as investigações, Sully ? Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a agente Perotta ? – ele perguntou sem se sentar.

_ O senhor não faz idéia ! Uma verdadeira bomba ! A agente Payton Perotta está sendo investigada pela corregedoria à pouco menos de um ano. Parece que a família dela entrou em contato informando um problema de saúde. Ela não poderia ser agente, mas mentiu. Basicamente sobre todo o diagnóstico, senhor.

_ O que diabos ela tem, Sully ?

_ Transtorno bipolar, senhor. Nos últimos meses evoluindo para psicose. Ela toma remédios, mas parece que às vezes esquece e outras vezes exagera na dose.

O agente Cullen deu um soco na mesa.

_ Mas por que eu não fui informado sobre isso ? – ele perguntou indignado.

_ Pelo que a corregedoria me informou, eles precisavam de provas antes de informar ao departamento.

Ele suspirou.

_ Bom, e quanto a rastreá-la ? Algum progresso ?

_ Aí é que está a má notícia, senhor. O carro dela está na garagem do prédio onde ela mora. E, segundo o porteiro, ela não aparece por lá há dois dias.

_ E outras testemunhas ?

_ Temos um homem que a viu no carro com ele e outro que a viu entrar no apartamento do Booth, sozinha. Ele disse que ela não demorou nada, que entrou e saiu em seguida.

_ Interrogue-os novamente, Sully ! Eles precisam se lembrar de outro carro próximo, qualquer coisa ! Droga ! – ele esbravejou. – Eu juro, se ela ferir meu melhor agente, Sully, ela vai responder a mim, e não só a corregedoria !

O diretor saiu da sala e Sully foi pegar outro café. O dia seria longo...

* * *

_**17:30 h., cativeiro...**_

_ Hei ! Tem alguém aí ? – ele gritou. – Eu preciso mesmo de água !

Nenhuma resposta. Booth sentia todos os músculos doloridos e a boca seca. Sua cabeça latejava e ele tinha perdido a noção das horas, já que não podia ver seu relógio, com as mãos amarradas nas costas. Droga, o que ela estava tentando fazer, matá-lo aos poucos, de sede e de fome ? Desde a saída dela, ninguém entrou trazendo coisa alguma. Ele sequer tinha conseguido comer o hambúrguer, pois ele se encontrava fora de seu alcance.

Booth começou a pensar em Temperance. Ela devia estar muito preocupada. E isso podia fazer muito mal ao bebê. Ele respirou profundamente, entrar em pânico não ia ajudar em nada. Ele começou a pensar em uma maneira de sair dali. Fez uma busca minuciosa com os olhos pelo local, procurando algo que pudesse usar para se soltar.

De repente seus olhos se depararam com uma tesoura velha, esquecida sobre uma das inúmeras caixas espalhadas pelo local. Se ao menos pudesse alcançá-la... Ele fez força com a perna apoiada no chão e tentou puxar a cama um pouco. Ela custou a se mover, mas depois Booth a arrastou um pouco. Ele sorriu, triunfante, só o que ele precisava fazer era chegar com a cama perto da caixa.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Título: ****Witness threatened**

**Autor: Fernanda**  
**Capítulo: 17**

_**19:15 h., cativeiro...**_

Booth sentia o suor escorrendo por suas costas, estava quase terminando de cortar a corda que prendia suas mãos. Quase tinha esgotado suas forças para arrastar a pesada cama até ali. A tesoura era cega e enferrujada, mas ele tinha certeza que ia conseguir. O esforço o tinha feito ficado com mais sede ainda, e ele tinha se sujeitado ao café fraco e frio deixado por Payton. Ainda estava com fome, pois o hambúrguer tinha sido coberto por formigas antes que ele pudesse alcançá-lo.

Booth estava concentrado na tarefa quando ouviu novamente o som de um carro. Droga ! Booth praguejou em voz alta. Se ela entrasse antes dele ter terminado, estaria perdido. Tentou raciocinar depressa e não viu outra saída, a não ser se apressar. Esfregou vigorosamente a lâmina da tesoura na corda e percebeu quando ela afrouxou o aperto.

Booth suspirou aliviado e soltou as mãos rapidamente. Depois cortou a corda que o amarrava à cama de ferro. Livre, ele esfregou os pulsos para ativar a circulação e esticou as pernas. Os músculos protestaram. Booth começou a pensar em como sair dali antes que ela chegasse, pois o barulho do carro estava cada vez mais próximo. Se ela estivesse sozinha, seria fácil demais dominá-la, mas disso ele duvidava. Ela não era burra. Com certeza tinha ajudantes.

Booth subiu em algumas caixas de peças de carro, alcançando a janela junto ao teto. Percebeu que estava em um tipo de ferro velho abandonado. A escuridão lá fora foi quebrada pelas luzes do carro e ele se abaixou rapidamente. Precisava encontrar uma saída. Ele correu para os fundos do depósito e encontrou uma porta, mas estava trancada. Pensou em arrombá-la, mas não queria fazer barulho.

Ele voltou e olhou novamente para a janela. Ele com certeza passaria pela abertura. Booth subiu novamente nas caixas e se enfiou pela abertura, tomando cuidado para não encostar no vidro quebrado. Ele se pendurou do lado de fora ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia vozes na porta da frente. Booth se soltou e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Ele se pos de pé rapidamente e se afastou correndo abaixado na direção dos carros no pátio.

Ele ouviu claramente quando ela gritou com os dois homens que a acompanhavam, haviam descoberto sua fuga. Booth viu luzes de lanternas serem lançadas em sua direção e se escondeu nas sombras. Continuou se afastando e pensando se estaria muito longe de algum posto de gasolina, bar, qualquer lugar onde pudesse arrumar um telefone.

* * *

_**19:25 h., escritório do agente Cullen, FBI**_

_ Mande todos os agentes que conseguir reunir, Sully ! Ela pode ser perigosa e nós não conseguimos descobrir de quanta ajuda ela conta.

_ Pode deixar, senhor ! – Sully respondeu vestindo o colete a prova de balas.

_ Mantenham-me informado !

_ Sim, senhor !

Sully e mais três agentes saíram da sala e foram se encontrar com a equipe de busca. Eles tinham acabado de localizar e seguir a agente Perotta até um ferro velho nos arredores da cidade. O agente no local aguardava reforços.

* * *

_**20:00 h., no ferro-velho...**_

Booth respirou fundo e se sentou no chão ao lado de uma pilha de carros. Felizmente o lugar era tão escuro e cheio, que ficava fácil de se esconder, mas sua idéia de sair dali tinha sido frustrada. Havia um carro escuro parado na entrada do local, com um sujeito dentro, provavelmente um capamga dela.

Ele pensou em pular o muro em algum outro ponto, mas eles tinham mais de três metros de altura. Booth olhou ao redor. Tudo estava muito escuro, e a julgar pelo silencio, ele devia estar bem afastado da cidade. Não conseguiria sair dali agora, sem se perder. Ele teria que esperar amanhecer para poder enxergar melhor e pensar em outro jeito de sair dali. Estava fraco, com sede e com fome.

Booth fechou os olhos e pensou em Temperance. Ela devia estar muito preocupada. Se alguma coisa acontecesse a ela ou ao bebê, ele não se perdoaria. Afinal, foi ele quem trouxe essa louca para a vida dela. Booth pensou em quanto tempo sofreu longe dela por culpa da Payton. Quase perdeu a chance de acompanhar a gravidez toda de seu filho. Não podia perder o parto, queria estar com Temperance nessa hora, por isso faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para sair dali. A fraqueza e as horas sem comer acabaram com suas energias e ele acabou desmaiando.

Quando estava acordando, ele nem sabia depois de quanto tempo, ouviu passos perto de si. Booth se levantou rapidamente, sentindo uma tontura repentina. Quando ia dar um passo para se afastar dali, ouviu um revólver ser engatilhado em sua nuca. Ele levantou as mãos devagar e ouviu uma risadinha.

_ Encontrei o moço fujão, agente Perotta ! – o homem gritou.

Ela e o outro comparsa vieram correndo com as lanternas acesas. Booth se recriminava mentalmente por ter sido encontrado tão facilmente. Devia estar ficando enferrujado. No passado, jamais seria pego tão distraído. Mas suas forças ameaçavam abandoná-lo, e ele achou melhor não tentar lutar. Provavelmente seria morto com facilidade. Payton se aproximou e segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, direcionando a lanterna para seu rosto, fazendo-o fechar os olhos rapidamente.

_ Ele está quase desmaiando ! Vocês não deram comida a ele depois que eu saí ? – ela perguntou ríspida.

O homem pareceu ficar encabulado.

_ Nós preferimos não arriscar entrar lá, agente Perotta. Ele é muito grande, e treinado ! – o homem se justificou.

_ Por isso ele teve tempo de fugir, seu idiota ! Ele estava amarrado, se você tivesse entrado lá, ele não teria fugido ! Leve-o de volta. Eu vou buscar comida no carro. – ela se aproximou de Booth e o beijou na boca. – Desculpe, meu amor... Isso não vai mais acontecer, viu ? Eu mesma vou alimentar você de agora em diante !

Ele não retrucou. Sentia-se fraco demais para lutar ou discutir. Ela se afastou, indo em direção ao carro. Booth foi levado praticamente arrastado pelo caminho cheio de pedras, e tropeçou algumas vezes. Quando estavam perto do escritório abandonado, onde era seu cativeiro, ele ouviu as sirenes dos carros da polícia. Booth achou que estivesse delirando, mas percebeu o pânico tomar conta dos dois homens.

_ Sujou ! – um deles gritou e soltou Booth, saindo correndo.

Booth aproveitou para entrar e se esconder no escritório. Algum tempo depois começou a ouvir os tiros e se abaixou, permanecendo deitado no chão, junto a uma pilha de caixas. Pouco tempo depois os tiros cessaram e ele começou a se levantar. Ouviu um clique de arma e se virou rapidamente.

_ Você não vai fugir de mim, Seeley ! – ela gritou. – Se você não for meu, não será de mais ninguém !

_ Payton, por favor, se acalme ! – ele estendeu a mão na frente da arma.

Olhando nos olhos dela, Booth percebeu que ela ia realmente atirar. Ele respirou fundo e se viu pensando no que teria acontecido com a mulher meiga e carinhosa que ele tinha conhecido pouco tempo atrás. De repente ouviu-se um único tiro.

* * *

_**21:00 h., escritório agente Cullen, FBI**_

_ Dra. Temperance, sente-se, por favor ! – o agente indicou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. – Tenho certeza de que logo teremos boas notícias...

O agente mandou buscá-la pessoalmente, assim que tiveram a confirmação da localização do cativeiro.

_ Por que estão demorando tanto ? – ela torcia as mãos, nervosa.

_ O local era afastado, acalme-se, logo teremos notícias, não se preocupe tanto. O agente Sully está comandando a operação, e ele é meu segundo melhor agente ! – ele sorriu tentando acalmá-la.

O telefone tocou e ele atendeu rapidamente. Nisso outro agente entrou esbaforido na sala.

_ Sr. Cullen, infelizmente perdemos o agente, senhor ! Mas eles conseguiram prender...

Temperance arregalou os olhos e soltou um pequeno grito. Cullen fez sinal para que o agente calasse a boca. Não, ela não podia acreditar que Booth estava morto. Ela sentiu uma tontura forte e uma dor aguda na barriga. Temperance levou as mãos a barriga, como se quisesse proteger seu bebê da notícia devastadora. Ela tentou respirar fundo, várias vezes, mas sentiu que as forças se esvaiam de seu corpo e desmaiou. O agente Cullen correu até ela, evitando que caísse no chão.

_ Chame uma ambulância, agora ! – ele gritou para sua secretária.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: Witness threatened****  
****Autor: Fernanda****  
****Capítulo: 18 - Final**

**_21:40 h., hospital..._**

Ângela se levantou rapidamente quando o médico apareceu.

_ Como ela está, Doutor ? - ela perguntou, muito nervosa.

_ A pressão está muito baixa e ela ainda não recobrou a consciência. Infelizmente teremos que fazer uma cesariana de emergência. Eu preciso da autorização de alguém da família.

_ Eu posso assinar, se o senhor quiser ! – ela se ofereceu.

_ Sinto muito. Tem que ser um familiar. Ou o pai da criança.

_ Isso não vai ser possível, Doutor. Ela não tem família. E ela recebeu a notícia da morte do pai da criança, por isso ela ficou neste estado ! – ela tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O médico ficou consternado.

_ Pobre moça... Bom, nesse caso eu acho que posso abrir uma exceção. Vou ligar para a administração do hospital e...

Ele foi interrompido por um homem que entrou correndo, sendo seguido por mais dois homens vestidos com jaquetas do FBI.

_ Onde ela está, Ângela ? – ele perguntou aflito.

Ela arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que via. Ângela correu na direção dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

_ Booth !!! Você está vivo !!! – ela gritou, esquecendo que estava em um hospital.

O agente se assustou com a abordagem, mas retribuiu o abraço.

_ Eu estou bem. Foi um desencontro de informações que causaram essa confusão. – ele a soltou e a encarou. – Por favor, me diga se a Temperance está bem !

Ângela enxugou as lágrimas e encarou o médico, que permanecia boquiaberto com a cena.

_ Esse é o médico que a atendeu, Booth. Ele pode te informar melhor. – ela apontou para a prancheta nas mãos do médico. – E ele pode assinar isso, Doutor, ele é o pai do bebê.

*****************************************************

**_7:15 h., quarto do hospital..._**

Temperance abriu os olhos devagar. A luz a incomodou bastante e ela os fechou novamente. Depois de um tempo ela tentou de novo, conseguindo visualizar o quarto de hospital. Temperance começou a se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos e passou as mãos pela barriga, levando um verdadeiro choque. Sua barriga havia sumido e ela não conseguia mexer suas pernas.

Ela esticou a mão e apertou o botão para chamar a enfermeira. O que teria acontecido com seu bebê ? Ela começou a chorar baixinho. A enfermeira entrou no quarto.

_ Que bom que a senhora acordou, Dra. Brennan ! Já estava na hora !

_ Onde está o meu bebê ? Cadê o meu bebê ? – ela perguntou entre lágrimas.

_ Calma ! O bebê está bem ! Só vai precisar passar algumas horas na Incubadora. A senhora passou por uma cesárea de emergência e precisa descansar, certo ?

Temperance fechou os olhos, aliviada pelas palavras da enfermeira. De repente ela se lembrou do motivo de seu desmaio e um soluço escapou de sua garganta, fazendo com que a enfermeira a olhasse preocupada.

_ Não chore ! Seu bebê está bem ! Daqui a pouco tempo você poderá vê-lo ! Não fique assim !

Ela não parava de chorar e a enfermeira resolveu buscar sua amiga na lanchonete do hospital. A moça havia pedido que a chamasse caso ela acordasse.

**********************************************************

**_Escritório agente Sully, FBI..._**

Booth entrou na sala e encontrou o amigo cabisbaixo, com um porta retratos nas mãos. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e ele notou que ele havia chorado. E a julgar pelas roupas, não tinha sequer ido para casa na noite anterior. Ele bateu de leve na porta, para ser notado. Sully levantou os olhos e colocou o porta retrato de lado.

_ Oi, tudo bem, Booth ?

_ Eu vim te agradecer por salvar minha vida. – Booth começou. – Eu... não queria que tivesse terminado assim...

_ Eu sei. Não esquenta. Eu te devia alguma coisa depois do que eu te fiz...

_ Desculpa pelo soco também... Eu estava descontrolado !

Sully sorriu.

_ Esquece. Eu mereci !

Booth virou-se para sair, mas depois voltou.

_ Eu sinto muito mesmo... sei que você gostava dela... Não devia ter terminado assim.

_ Foi escolha dela, Booth. Era ela ou você, certo ? Eu só fiz meu trabalho...

Booth apertou a mão dele. Sentia muita pena do amigo. Payton era a única mulher que ele tinha amado na vida, e ele teve que matá-la. Não tinha idéia do que dizer para ajudá-lo a superar uma coisa dessas.

_ O tempo cura tudo, cara, você vai ver...

Sully sorriu.

_ Deus te ouça ! Vai lá ! Vai visitar seu filho, a Temperance já deve ter acordado e você está aqui, perdendo tempo comigo !

Booth sorriu e saiu. Estava mesmo atrasado para ir ao hospital.

******************************************************

Ângela entrou no elevador quando ouviu seu nome. Ela segurou rapidamente a porta. Booth entrou correndo.

_ Que bom que eu te alcancei ! Ela acordou ? – ele perguntou.

_ Acabou de acordar. A enfermeira veio me avisar aqui na lanchonete.

_ Não vejo a hora de abraçá-la, Ângela ! E de ver meu filho ! – ele parecia um menino com a imensa alegria. – Ou filha ! – ele lembrou que ainda nem sabia o sexo da criança.

Ela sorriu, pois ela já sabia.

_ Eu entro primeiro, Booth ! Não se esqueça que se você aparecer na frente dela, ela pode morrer do coração !

_ Ok, ok ! Já entendi !

Eles chegaram na porta do quarto e ela entrou. Temperance torcia o lençol com a mão e tinha o olhar perdido e o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Ângela quase se sentiu culpada por parecer tão feliz.

_ Angie ! – ela disse feliz por ver alguém conhecido.

_ Oi, querida ! – ela sentou na beirada da cama e acariciou o rosto de Temperance. – Enxugue essas lágrimas, pois eu tenho uma surpresa pra você ! Uma visita muito especial...

Ela suspirou e baixou os olhos.

_ Não quero ver ninguém, Ângela !

_ Querida, essa visita você vai querer ver, acredite !

_ Eu não quero mais nada, só quero meu filho...

Nisso a porta se abriu e ela desviou o olhar da janela para ver se era a enfermeira trazendo o bebê. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela prendeu a respiração. Booth se aproximou da cama e Ângela saiu de fininho, para dar privacidade aos dois.

Ele segurou a mão dela e Temperance tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu e ela recomeçou a chorar.

_ Eu estou aqui, meu amor ! O idiota te deu uma informação errada ! Eu não morri...Eu estou aqui !

Temperance o puxou para si e o abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele. Grandes soluços sacudiram seu corpo e ele a embalou, sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, tentando acalmá-la.

Depois de muito chorar, Temperance suspirou e afastou o rosto do ombro dele. Ela passou os dedos pelo contorno dos lábios dele, parecendo encantada, e Booth sorriu.

_ Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito eu vou esquecer onde estamos e fazer uma besteira ! – ele sussurrou.

Ela sorriu.

_ Só estou checando se você é real... – ela disse baixinho.

Booth pegou a mão dela e colocou sobre seu coração.

_ Muito real !

_ O que aconteceu ? – ela passou a ponta dos dedos no curativo na testa dele. O que aquela louca fez com você ?

_ Não importa mais... Ela está morta.

Temperance estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo. Então era ela o agente que tinha sido morto, e não Booth.

_ Você... – ela começou.

_ Não. – ele respondeu entendendo a pergunta não dita. – Foi o Sully. Ele salvou minha vida !

_ Sinto muito por ela... Ela estava doente e ninguém sabia. Seu chefe me contou.

- É... Infelizmente ninguém percebeu a tempo...

Eles ouviram uma batida na porta e ele fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas ela o impediu, segurando seu braço com força, fazendo-o sorrir. Ângela entrou, sendo seguida pela enfermeira.

_ Tem uma pessoinha aqui que quer conhecer vocês... – Ângela falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Temperance soltou Booth quando viu o bebê. A enfermeira colocou a criança em seu colo e ela sorriu para Booth. Ele acariciou o rosto do bebê e ela viu lágrimas nos olhos dele.

_ É um menino, Booth... – ela falou. – O nosso garotinho...

Ele sorriu e a beijou nos lábios. Ninguém nunca mais separaria essa família...

FIM

**Nota da autora: Agradeço a todos que acompanharam essa fic e seus comentários incentivadores. Pra quem não me conhece, essa chegou ao fim, mas logo eu começo outra...**


End file.
